A Hundred Million Suns
by Dixxy
Summary: Cathy had never fallen in love with anyone... until she found out that she had a crush for someone ! And not just ANYone ! Can she really love that person ? It's a female love story, so back off homophobes ! Don't like, don't read ! Dedicated to Masterminor & xXSoulDragonXx. N'JOY !
1. Foreword

**A HUNDRED MILLION SUNS**

**0 _ FOREWORD**

Greetings, Audience !

Léo again !

Time has come for a story i've had in mind for quite a long time now. But friendship coming prior to my own interests, i wrote THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER and GOODBYE EARTH ! as dedications to my buddies.

But now, it's time to think of me a bit…

Now…

Why on Earth would a 33-year old man write a romance between 2 female teenagers ? (What you call a « femslash »… at least a word i learned on FF ! ) )

Hum, those who answered : « out of perversity » can leave the room… XD

Well, i once was at a friend's birthday and saw 2 girls there. They at first appeared friends, but i soon realized they were a couple. And then i learned that girls together could be so cute, sweet and caring… as much as in an heterosexual couple, actually.

And i was so impressed by the sweetness, sensitivity and delicacy between girls that i decided that i should one day write a love story between 2 female characters. Careful, it will be _**strictly**_ a love story, i.e. no sex in there. Perhaps a few intimate kissing scenes, but no further.

You see, my plan is to emphasize as much as can be on the feelings and emotions, insist on the love blooming between Sam and Cathy, their fears, their doubts, and of course their reciprocal tenderness. The « inner life », as one calls it. Therefore, there will be less action than in GBE, but there still will be some more agitated moments.

I really hope to craft a good female love story. Not easy for a man to « pass the test », but then again, haven't i been told several times that my feminine side is more developed than in other men around ? (Hum, that doesn't imply i'm gay – i'm not – but that i have a better understanding of women and how they think/feel/act than other men have, and since i've had numerous female buddies in my life, it proves it's true). So much for that.

And now, dear Readers, now's time for chapter I. Shall we go ? It's just round the corner…

Léo


	2. An Harried Alien

**I _ AN HARRIED ALIEN**

**/**

What a great sun ! What a nice heat ! What a relaxing day !

This was more or less what every MBC member thought on that summer day. The foursome was enjoying a Wednesday afternoon at the Singletown swimming pool. And it just seemed like the perfect day to dive into that cold water, that would cool them up and send delicious thrills down their spines.

Chris and Danny were enjoying themselves on the helter skelter, Cathy was coming back from the pool, all wet and shaking (she would never really bear the contact of the wind after coming out of water), now running towards the towels laid in a square pattern, a little way ahead from her.

"Oh God, it's soooooo cold ! Brrrrr, I'm happy to have my towel around me ! Your earthling wind is not that warm on summer !" the blond girl exclaimed.

Beside her, the African-American girl lying on her own towel, her back offered to the caress of the sun, smiled and looked at her ingenuous friend through her shades. "Cathy, don't mention "earthling" when there are people around, please !" she whispered, and pursued in a normal tone : "And you'll get used to it someday, Cath', don't worry about that ! And it's not that the wind is cold : but when it meets with the water drops on your body, it kind of increases the sensation of coolness. I'm not an expert, and I think Chris should be able to detail it way better than me, I'm sure !" And she smiled again at her alien companion.

"Well, okay then, I'll ask him. Aren't you gonna go and have fun on the helter skelter with the boys ? It's too bad to remain lying this way when there's so much fun waiting for you over there…"

"Well, yeah, I think I will make my move in a few minutes. Just keeping you company for a while, right ? So, how is the water ?"

"Just fine, I tell you ! There is no water on Rhapsodia. They don't know how much fun they're missing up there. Water is just amazing ! I love it !"

"Yeah, I can see that. Mmmmmmh, sun isn't too bad either, I'd say…" Sam trailed in a lazy tone. "It's nice to alternate cold and hot." She crossed both arms up on the deckchair and rested her head over it, like were it a pillow. It therefore looked like she was sleeping on the belly.

"Yeah, well I think I'm gonna rest for a while with you, while I'm drying up." Cathy spoke up in a relaxed voice. And she just lay down on the towel, looking at the blue sky where no clouds showed their white faces. It was such a beautiful day, with an endless ocean of blue above their heads… Forgetting aliens… forgetting studies… forgetting problems… Ah, life could be so good… !

A movement magnetized Cathy's eyes on the right.

A young boy, maybe 3 or 4 of age, was walking towards Sam and her. He finally stopped in front of Sam and his gaze focused on her. He looked at her, silently, and it seemed that there was some puzzlement in his stare.

The scene lasted for long, long seconds. Cathy looked at the boy who looked at Sam. What did this little human want with her ? Why did he seem perplexed ?

At last, Cathy couldn't help it and said, in and almost shy tone : "Sam…" But was unable to end her sentence. She didn't know how to exactly put it in words. But her firstname uttered was enough for the black teenager to open her eyes and give her friend a look through her shades, without moving. She saw Cathy staring at something behind her, a surprised expression plastered over her features. So she turned the other way around and saw the toddler observing her.

Sam got up on one arm and took her sunglasses off. She realized that the young boy had an hesitating attitude, as if he felt unsure of what to say or do. He merely kept watching her and looked uneasy. Sam didn't understand why. Was there something peculiar about her right now ?

In order to learn the reason of his behaviour, she opened her mouth and let out a nice greeting : "Hello, little boy !" The child didn't reply immediately but waited, and after a short while, he greeted her back : "Hello…" But his tone clearly showed he wasn't too confident, perhaps even suspicious.

Since he didn't seem ready to utter anything else, Sam decided to pull the truth out of his mouth with questions : "What are you doing here ? Is there anything I can do for you ?" And she concluded her sentence with a friendly smile.

The toddler appeared hesitant again, as if he was inwardly struggling to decide between two opposite attitudes to adopt, but he finally made up his mind and talked on : "Why you have dark skin ?"

For a few seconds, Sam remained there motionless, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide open out of surprise. What an unexpected question ! Cathy was equally taken aback. She would never have imagined _that_ ! And now, the boy was waiting for an answer, after he had made the two girls wait for his question ! And Sam knew she had to reply. The kid watched her expectantly.

She smiled again and kindly answered : "Well, you know, I was born like this. With a dark skin. My mother and father made me this way. So I just decided to accept it and live with my brown skin." And she winked to him.

The child smiled a bit more confidently and went on : "I think it was the sun that baked your skin..."

Sam laughed and gave Cathy a look. She was laughing as well at this naive remark, the kind of touching and spontaneous words children regularly let out. And she then precised : "Well, no, it's not the sun that tanned my skin. It was already like that. And I'm not sure I could get a darker skin even if I spent hours under the sun. But there are advantages to it : for example, if I'm blushing, no one will notice, my brown skin hiding the red underneath. Right ?" And once again, she winked and her smiled grew bigger.

The little boy said nothing, as he probably was trying to figure out what she had just been telling him. Then he seemed about to answer, but...

"Christopher, come here !" The mother swiftly walked up to her son and grabbed him gently by the arm : "Christopher, I told you not to walk away like that and bother other people who want to rest here." Then she turned to Sam and Cathy, and watched each in turned as she spoke : "I'm sorry about my son. He is so curious and sometimes unexpectedly wanders off and starts talking to people around. I hope he didn't said anything wrong..." She trailed off, as she was secretly wishing for a negative answer.

Sam smiled and talked on a relaxed mode : "No, no, don't worry. He has been doing nothing bad. He just felt like befriending around. That's fine with us ! He's an adorable little boy. You are lucky to have him."

"Thank you very much. I'm glad to hear that he didn't annoy you. Sorry again and have a nice day !" To which Sam replied : "Thank you ! Have a nice day as well !" And with that being said, the mother asked her son to follow and he did, but couldn't help turning back twice to take looks at Sam and her dark skin.

"What an adorable kid ! Don't you think, Cath'?" Sam said as she faced her alien friend. The latter grinned : "Yeah, little humans can be so cute (she saw Sam give her a warning look and knew what the matter was)... hum, yeah, I mean, little _boys_ can be so cute. They say such funny things sometimes. You can be very surprised with them..."

"That's for sure. They can utter things that can bright up your day. Really touching !" Sam went on.

Cathy seemed to be lost in thoughts for a while. Her gaze was set on Sam, but appeared somehow distant. She wasn't really looking at her friend but rather stirred some unknown thinking. Sam watched her for a while, then her smile faded and she felt a tad concerned by Cathy's attitude. "Are you okay, Cathy ? You look... very thoughtful, all of a sudden."

The blonde girl shook off from her reflection and looked at Sam in the eyes. "Hum, yeah... I was simply wondering _why _indeed some of the... (she just recalled something) ...people here have dark skin. I mean, it's not like that... where I come from."

Sam watched Cathy with a grateful expression (_Thank you for avoiding to mention humans and your planet !_) and immediately answered her : "Well, you know, it's genetic : if one or both of your parents have black skin, or white skin, or other, then you'll most probably have a dark skin, or a white skin. All because it's in our genes, that program our body in such or such way. That's the way it goes."

A spark of comprehension twinkled in Cathy's irises. "Ok, I see the whole picture. Thanks for your precisions !" Sam's grin widened : "Anytime, Cath' !" And that being uttered, she put her shades back on and lay down, but on the back this time : the moment had come to tan the other side !

While Sam got back to her sunbath, Cathy, who had also laid down, remained lost in thought. And after a few minutes, she turned to watch her friend, resting quietly on her towel, her eyes closed, her breath slowing down. The brown skin of Sam actually reminded her of something… something tasty : chocolate ! It may sound stupid, but that's exactly what Cathy thought about as she stared at this dark skin. Chocolate. Cathy was fond of that food. She would have done anything for a chocolate bar. And now, she felt like eating all of Sam's body.

Cathy shook her head a bit. _What strange thinking have I got myself into ? Eating Sam ? Sam's body looking like chocolate ? Come on, Cathy, you're just silly ! Wake up ! _And she began to stare again at Sam.

This time, her eyes followed the neck, the arms, the chest, the legs, the feet. She detailed all of her friend's anatomy. The young alien had never noticed how beautiful all these curves in her human friend's body were. Samantha really had a splendid build, neither too thin nor too plump. Exactly the good proportions. Then again, she practised enough sport to keep herself in good condition and avoid gaining weight. And anyway, given that Sam was a vegetarian and didn't absorb fatty food, sauces, crisps, chocolate bars, candies and all those stuff who make a whale of you, she then remained athletic and her abdomen was flat. She had a discreetly muscular body and Cathy, who now fully realized this, began to envy her for that.

Not that she was fat herself, but… the body of her female mate suddenly appeared perfect to her. A slender yet athletic build, and with that brown skin… Cathy now found that a body of dark colour was more attractive than a white one. Dark had something… mysterious. Something… sexy, too. _Yes, sexy, exactly ! _

Cathy blinked. Did she just think that the colour of her best friend's body was… sexy ? Was it really what she had been using for a word, mentally ? That's a wording that a _**BOY**_ would have used to describe a girl's body. Yes, a boy. But would a _**girl**_ choose such a term to depict her female friend's anatomy ?

Cathy felt confused. She had turned her head away from Sam, trying to understand what was going on. But after a short while, her eyes flew back to the dark body resting a few inches away from her. That dark _sexy _body. _Yes, it is sexy, and you know it is, girl ! So why are you that ashamed of using that word ? Oh, Cathy, Cathy, what's happening to you ? _There was an inner fight going on, deep within. A part of her felt something attractive in Sam's build, while another part refused to admit that attractiveness. It was as if…

"Hey, Cath', you daydreaming or what ?" a familiar voice exclaimed. The blue-eyed girl raised her head to the green-eyed boy who arrived by her side and collapsed on his own towel. He smiled teasingly at her.

"Yeah… kind of…" she trailed off. And she smiled, or at least she did her best to. For once in her life, the smile didn't came naturally over her lips, but somehow forced, to hide some trouble.

"Are you alright, Cathy ?" Danny asked. He now had an uncertain look and his smiled had vanished away. What could make his funny friend that odd ? She gave him a gaze she wanted to make happy, and a smile she tried to make convincing, but today, her eyes and mouth seemed unwilling to obey… "Yeah, everything alright !" the usually bubbly girl said in a calm voice.

"Hey Cathy ! Have you been here for long ? We actually didn't see you leave the pool, and thought you were still over there. And we looked for you, before suspecting you had made it here a while ago. Have you been tanning ?" The blue haired boy followed with a cheerful smile. A _spontaneous_ smile, in his case…

"Not yet… And sorry for not warning you when I left the pool to come over here." She seemed confused, but her three teammates didn't know it wasn't so much because of her unexpected leave… There was something that troubled her more… much more…

Cathy was looking at Chris, but her eyes shifted quickly over Danny and stopped on Sam, who was sitting on her deckchair. The African-American girl took off her shades and greeted the boys : "Hey guys ! How was it ? Did you have enough fun ?"

Danny smiled : "Oh yeah, you have no idea ! You left way too soon, Sam ! You should've stayed with us !" The yellow member answered : "Yes, I know, but I wanted to lie a bit under the sun. I felt a bit tired. Maybe because I didn't sleep well last night. And I was glad that Cathy came round a bit later, to keep me company. Thank you, Cath' !"

And her golden eyes looked straight into the alien's blue eyes.

Cathy gulped and looked away after a few seconds of resistance. She just couldn't accept anyone to learn what was going on within her heart… and especially Sam ! It may just ruin their friendship…

Sam's face changed from smile to surprise, as it became obvious that something was wrong with Cathy. "Hey Cath', are you alright ? You… look confused ! And your face ! It has got pale ! Or is it me ?" The leader turned to the two boys and exclaimed : "Guys, have a look ! Isn't Cathy pale right now ?" They watched their friend's face and their eyes widened. "But… but Sam is right ! You're all pale, Cathy ! What's wrong ?" Chris said in an alarming tone.

The young Rhapsodian felt uneasy, but she knew she just couldn't avoid replying. So she gathered all of her inner strength and hesitantly answered : "No, I'm fine… really, I am… maybe a bit tired, but no more… don't worry, I'll be alright !" And she made an effort to smile, but she doubted it was convincing.

"Are you sure ?" Sam let out "You should lie down on your towel and rest a while. You're certainly weak. Rest with us !"

"Yeah, Sam's right. Lie down and close your eyes. I hope you're not sick. How do you feel ?" Danny intervened.

"Well, tired but okay. It's probably nothing. Just a brief weakness, that's all !" And the pink member tried another smile, but it still looked difficult…

The Rhapsodian looked at each of her friends in turn, her gaze remaining the shortest time on Sam's. Then she lay down and closed her eyes. She didn't feel as okay as she had claimed she was. It seemed to her that fever had sneaked inside her body. And it wasn't the only symptom : she also felt slightly dizzy, although she was in horizontal rather than vertical position. That was very odd. And finally, her heart was pounding so fast within her chest. It was racing and racing, as if to catch up with something. But with what ?

She actually fell asleep after a long time, and her buddies didn't dare to wake her up. But they were a bit worried, and hoped she wasn't coming down with a flu or a cold.

She woke up at 5:30 and looked around to see anxious faces. "Are you okay, Cathy ?" Sam asked, her concern filling her eyes as she stared at her. The blonde got up and stretched, then smiled : "Yeah, much better indeed ! What are we doing down ? Going home ?"

"Hum, yes, I think we better pack and leave, for it starts getting late now" Chris spoke up quite sensibly. And everyone agreed, so the foursome started gathering their stuff and soon left the place. They were all pretty tired from swimming and worrying about Cathy.

But although it looked like everything was in its right place again, yet, it wasn't. Apparently, things were back in order, and everyone felt good. Still…

Cathy had said that she felt "much better", but it was all deceit. She didn't feel any better, but had now found some way to make it look more convincing. She had managed to make her friends think that she was good again, and they had believed her. But deep inside, there was trouble. There was emotion. There was fear. There was… there was…..

The usually bubbly girl kept on brooding over the thought that had come to her mind when Sam had first gazed at her intently, that afternoon. That thought was a very serious one. And a very unequivocal one.

_*flashback*_

"And I was glad that Cathy came round a bit later, to keep me company. Thank you, Cath' !"

And her golden eyes looked straight into the alien's blue eyes.

_Oh God ! Such beautiful eyes ! I never noticed what incredible golden eyes Sam has ! Oh my God ! So beautiful ! Sam… Sam…._

_*end of flashback*_


	3. Doubts

**2 _ DOUBTS**

Cathy was sitting at her desk, leafing through her chemistry book to find the exercise that was to be done for the next day. She finally reached the page and started to read : "A methylen atom has a total of 12 chemical connections which are patterned…"

_(Such beautiful eyes !)_

Cathy stopped and blinked. An intruding thought. Of course. How could she have been naive enough to think that she would have forgotten about it the next day ? She shook her head and tried to brace herself. She just _had _to focus on something else, and homework could help distract her from the rather delicate topic that lay hidden under the surface of her mind.

She sighed and started reading again : "...in a reverse polygonal shape, all connections being found in the internal part of..."

(..._what incredible golden eyes..._)

The young alien dropped the book and shivered. She wouldn't be able to study. Not in such conditions. That thought wasn't going to give her any rest. Never. She had to confront it. But she refused to ! _It was nothing serious, just an accident, just a mistake, just..._

But was she sure of that ? An accident, really ? That's what it was ? Nothing else ? Cathy closed her eyes, struggled with the untamable thought that continuously attempted to make its way to the surface of her memory, of her mind.

She grabbed the chemistry book and read attentively the sentence, focusing as hard as she could on the technical words, to avoid... less technical, more natural words : "...pattern. The carbon and hydrogen are considered unstable due to the lack of..."

(_Oh my God ! [...] Sam… Sam…._)

Cathy just couldn't take it anymore. She stifled a scream of wrath within her throat, so furious she was to realize she couldn't take her mind off it. Trying to pretend on and make her best to focus even more on her assignment would only give her a very short rest, but the recurring obsession would return on and on, always more insistent each time. There was no escape.

The blond girl sat motionless for a minute, trying to figure out what was to be done now. And at last an idea popped up. Maybe there was a way she could find support without the person involved suspecting anything. She had to act very cautiously and be cunning enough to avoid any trouble. But if Cathy was still somehow ingenuous about certain things, although she had gained some maturity, she was far from idiot and still could work out a plan by herself.

She got up, walked to the door and opened it. There seemed to be absolutely no noise in the house, which seldom was the case. She hesitated, but soon made up her mind and left the room, closing the door as slowly as possible, in order to be discreet.

She knew that Chris was working on a new gadget at the clubhouse, that Danny had gone out to run some errand... but _where_ was Sam ? What was she doing ? _Sam, where are you... ?_ She shook her head to put order in it and took a while to reflect on that. Hum, this was... Tuesday, right ? Tuesday... _Oh yes, she's at her karate lesson !_ Of course ! She should've remembered earlier. But lately, her mind was somehow "elsewhere", in a distant "land"...

So she was alone at home. Well, maybe not alone. There possibly was, somewhere around, the one person that she wanted to...

"Aiya, Schloumba ! Have you already finished your homework ?" said a familiar voice.

Cathy jolted and turned around to see the smiling face of her grandfather. But his smile vanished and his features gained a concerned expression : "Oh, I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to scare you, Cathy ! My apologies if I did !" That was Mr Smith, always so considerate, so caring and sweet, so polite... How lucky she was to have such a gem of a grandfather !

"Hum, no big deal, really ! I'm happy you're here, Grandpa, because I'd like to ask you something…" the teenager replied. He smiled at her : "Of course. Come sit with me ! I'll get you a glass of apple juice and you'll tell me everything you want to know." Cathy smiled, now feeling a tad better as she knew she could find help by her grandfather, and followed him in the dining room.

After sipping some of her drink, Cathy took a good look at Mr Smith. He smiled on, encouragingly, and she gathered her courage to start the delicate conversation : "Grandpa, I... I heard someone say yesterday that humans... could fall in love with people of the same gender as their own. Is... is that possible, for real ?" And her heart started pounding like crazy.

Mr Smith took a good look at his granddaughter, wondering how he should explain this kind of things. But he decided to just go to the heart of the matter instead of beating about the bush. "Well, you see, Cathy, some people start to feel an attraction for the same gender when they turn teenagers, sometimes young adults. I don't know exactly why myself, but some have said there could be something genetic in there. It's a scientific hypothesis. So, you may occasionally see two girls or women holding hands, two boys or men with each other's arm around the other's waist... those kinds of behaviours. Love for a person of your gender is called homosexuality in general, but there are some specific names for female homosexuality and masculine homosexuality."

The blue-eyed girl swallowed her saliva with difficulty. "What... what names ?" The old man shrugged : "I'm sorry, but I don't know any of them. But I'm sure you can find them on Internet. You find just _anything _on there nowadays."

Cathy did her best not to appear too hasty to leave the room. "Hum, I think I'll get myself a cookie, and after I'll get back to work. I've still got some more to finish." The white-haired alien observed carefully his granddaughter. It seemed to him that something wasn't quite right in her behaviour. But what was it exactly ? Well, she seemed... inattentive, distracted. As if her mind was on some other thought and made it difficult for her to be really "present" with him.

"Is everything alright, Cathy ? You seem to be daydreaming. It's like you weren't completely there with me, as if part of you was elsewhere. I have this impression, at least..."

She gulped and smiled : "Oh, it's... nothing. Just thinking about this thing... homosexuality, you said ? Was that the word you used ?"

"Yes, homosexuality. Is it bothering you, Schloumba ? Are you shocked about it ?" he replied.

The pink MBC member felt a hot wave rise through her body and set fire to her face. Was she blushing out of uneasiness ? She had the feeling she was. "Hum no... no, I'm not shocked at all... it's just different, that's all... why would I be shocked ?" And then an idea popped up inside her mind. Yes, she had to know ! She had to ask him ! She had to be _sure_ !

"And you, Grandpa, how do _you_ feel about it ? Are you okay with it or not ? What's your opinion ?" There, she had said it. And she bit her lower lip unwillingly, as she waited anxiously for his answer. _Oh my God, please, may he say he's cool with it ! May he once again show his tolerance, as he always has. Please !_

The old alien cleared his throat : "Well, no problem for me. I say : as long as people feel happy the way they are, then that's fine. Humans are more used to heterosexuality, which is love between a girl and a boy, but they still can accept homosexuality. Well, _some_ can accept it, while others will judge and condemn homosexuals without mercy. It's not a tolerant attitude, but part of the humans alas aren't very tolerant and open-minded, like us aliens are."

Cathy felt so relieved. "So, you don't think that two girls or two boys together are... well, that it's wrong, do you ?" He shook his head from side to side and smiled. The ingenuous alien felt a weight lifted from her heart. _Thank you, Grandpa !_

"Okay, I must go now. My homework is waiting for me." she announced. "Later, Grandpa ! And thanks a lot for your help !" He smiled and nodded. "Later !" she exclaimed, and quickly left, leaving him thoughtful. Ah, teenagers and their questions...! His gaze met with the cookie pot. And he realized she had forgotten to take one, as she said she would. _Really, her mind is wandering elsewhere, today..._

Once back in her room, the blonde girl switched her computer on, and soon she was typing something in the 'search' area. And it wasn't long before she found what she had been thinking about : LESBIANISM. It was the word used to refer to female homosexuality. She read the first paragraph and stopped on that sentence : "Lesbians are women who feel attracted by women only, feeling uninterested by men." She frowned and tried to reflect on boys. Had she ever felt attracted by any male ? Well, yes, when she was on Rhapsodia, there had been one she had had a crush for. But that was all. So why would she be attracted by a female right now, on Earth ? Could this planet have an influence on her own behaviour ?

She then recalled her grandfather precising that girls often became homosexuals when they turned teenagers. And she _was_ a teenager, wasn't she ? So, she had began feeling things that some human girls felt, but that no alien ever felt, as far as she knew. But perhaps she didn't know that much on Rhapsodians, and that they could also...

_Wait a second, Cathy. You're drifting away from the main point. Keep focused !_ And the main point was that she felt something for Sam. And it was beyond the friendship line. It was... more intense ! It was... it was tenderness, it was a need to hug her...

Cathy walked to the mirror and gazed hypnotically at herself. Was there anything changed from the outside ? Did she look different ? Could anyone tell by simply watching her that she had undergone such a major change ? She got closer and closer, until she was only two or three inches from her reflection. Her eyes looked into her eyes. What was there, hidden deep within her blue irises ? There seemed to be a new gleam that wasn't there before. A _desire_ gleam. Something that showed how much she wanted to get something very precise...

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Was it really so ? Was she... was she... a lesbian ? She opened her eyes quickly and kept them wide open, as a thought blazed through her brain. What if she had been making a mistake ? It could be so. She may have found Sam's eyes beautiful, but did it imply she had felt love for her ? Maybe she had just realized then, at this moment, that her friend had really... _gorgeous eyes !_

Cathy's eyes went wider. Had she just thought that ? Gorgeous eyes ? Was it a way of describing a _friend_'s eyes ? It sounded more like something love-related. Gorgeous...

She couldn't take it anymore and went to her bed, dropped on it and buried her face into the pillow. She wasn't crying, but was confused and needed a hiding place for her face. She remained in this position for a short while, then turned around to rest on her back. Her look searched the ceiling, as if it could answer her questions.

Was she absolutely certain that what she felt for Sam was love ? Or had she just made it up unconsciously, for whatever reason ? Did she love Sam or was she just very good friend with her ? She had to take an inner look, deep inside her heart. So she closed her eyelids once again and thought about Sam. She invoked her image in the mental screen inside her brain and watched her intently, to check what she was feeling. The pounding of her heart got faster, stronger too. The temperature of her body rose significantly. Her hands got clammy. She found it difficult to gulp. And she could feel the restless moves of the butterflies which were now flying inside her stomach.

She opened her eyes, and lay there, absolutely still, the only movement in her body being her eyes blinking every now and then. She couldn't hear any sound. The house was all silent. A great silent mass which seemed to be leaning over her and sounding out her feelings, probing her thoughts to learn the truth hidden behind. But if there wasn't any outer sound, there was a powerful inner sound which kept on echoing throughout her ribcage, throughout her chest, throughout her whole body. A beating sound which said, better than any word, what the girl was feeling for the other girl.

And, in the silence that wrapped her room, Cathy Smith let out those crucial words : "Samantha Cloverfield, I'm in love with you..."


	4. Absentminded gazes

**3 _ ABSENT-MINDED GAZES**

« Hum, let me see… »

Mr Severino's look shifted across the room, from left to right and stopped on a girl who seemed distracted. She was looking either through the window or to someone sitting by it.

« Catherine ! I'm listening to you. » the teacher said gently. And waited.

But Cathy was too absorbed observing somebody else to pay attention to the request just uttered. Besides, she was so used of being called « Cathy » that when the teacher used her full firstname, she sometimes didn't notice immediately.

And then her love turned at head at her and her golden eyes met her own blue ones. The blond girl immediately looked back at her exercise book. She could feel a hot wave surrounding her face. She tried to calm down the pounding of her heart. _Oh, these golden eyes… they are…_

« …daydreaming, Miss Smith ? »

Cathy's head shot up and she met with all the class's gazes. She looked pretty confused and didn't know exactly what to say. So she swallowed her saliva and hesitantly said : « I'm… I'm sorry, Sir ! I… I just thought I had heard some strange noise outside… so I was watching out of the window to check if… there was anything unusual… » She stopped and intently observed Mr Severino. Would he buy it ?

« Hum… it's okay for this time, but try to be more focused and not let outter elements distract you. Is that alright, Catherine ? » He ended his sentence with a smile. That teacher was firm but very nice, and when he made remarks, he always used a friendly tone ! « Yes, Sir ! »

Some students laughed up their sleeves, Wendy sent her a disdaining look, Mark shook his head to imply he found it pitiful. Cathy knew where she could get support from. She turned her head to her friends. Danny was surprised, Chris seemed concerned, and Sam…

Cathy didn't dare to look at her again. Her friend's gaze moved her so much deep inside. The butterflies hadn't left her stomach since that day at the swimming pool. But then the teacher pronounced the name she loved the most : « Samantha ! » And the alien couldn't help watch. Her eyes got magnetized to the black face holding those golden marbles she loved to look at.

« Well, we could say that the foundation of our nation wouldn't have been complete without the help of… » Sam said in a confident voice. Cathy was literally eyeing Sam greedily. Her chocolate skin, her magnificent shining gaze, her so white teeth when she smiled at the end of her sentence. _Gorgeous… splendid… beautiful… Oh, i can't ever get enough of you, Sam !_

« Thank you, Samantha ! You perfectly understood the role that the French played in building this nation. Very good analysis ! » As the teacher said this, the adorable smile reappeared over the leader's face. Cathy felt herself gulp as she watched her best friend smile so beautifully. Her blue eyes didn't leave the black girl's face, staring intently at it, losing themselves into it.

That's when Sam turned to look at Cathy. But this time, the young alien didn't look away : she instead smiled to her friend, who smiled back, and their reciprocal looks lasted a few seconds, like did their mutual grins. And when it ended, Cathy felt herself on cloud 9. Sam had smiled to her. A nice, gentle smile. An _adorable_ one ! _Oh God, this smile…_

/

« How boring that history lesson was, really ! » said the Jock as he stretched, after laying his tray on the table. « Don't you think, guys ? » He looked at each in turn.

« Hum, no, I found it interesting, Dude ! » the tech replied as he opened his apple juice can. « Isn't it worth knowing that our country has been helped founding by the French ? I mean, they live so far away and yet, if we are there today, it's partly thanks to them ! Personally, it does seem of interest to me. Sam, Cathy, what do you think ? »

The yellow team member looked at him, then : « Well first… Good appetite, Folks ! » To which all replied in unison. Then Sam thought for a moment and gave them the result of her reflection : « It's pretty interesting to hear that we have received such great help from Europa, and notably from France. I wouldn't have suspected that, and find it worth learning, as for me. What about you, Cath' ? »

The Rhapsodian had been staring at her and marvelling at Sam's beauty, so when the latter addressed her, she was taken by surprise. Her eyes gained sudden attention, her mouth slightly opened and she stuttered : « Errr… excuse me… what… what were you saying, Sam ? I just didn't get it ? » And she gulped with difficulty, her face burning so hot.

Sam grinned. « But where's your head at, today, Cath' ? You seem to be absent-minded most of the time. It's the fourth time this morning that someone asks you something and that you fail to answer because of your daydreaming. What are you thinking about, mmmmh ? » And she concluded with a wider grin, which moved Cathy deep within. _Oh, Sam, if you knew who I'm thinking about right now… If you could just figure out…_

« I… I don't know… I feel… a bit tired lately… I can't even say why… I 'm sorry… » Cathy answered sheepishly, looking down. Her face was hotter than ever. Would she dare to look up ? Well she did, and met with Sam's smile, her eyes « smiling » as well, as the African American teenager felt somehow amused by Cathy's distracted behaviour.

« Bah, it's nothing serious, Cath'. Don't apologize for that ! We all have our moments « elsewhere », you know. Nothing preoccupying, really. » And Sam winked at Cathy.

Cathy felt better now, since her best friend – her _love_ ! – understood her and didn't condemn her acting evaporated that day. And she grinned back to her. « Thank you, Sam ! Thanks for being cool with it ! » To which the leader replied : « Eh eh, anytime, really ! » And winked. _Oh, how sexy her winks are ! I can't get enough of these ! Please wink some more, Sam !_

Lunch went on, with Danny claiming his future status of champion, when soccer tournament would come to its end, and with Chris teasing him. Sam laughed and looked at Cathy, who laughed to but quickly got back to serious and admired the magnificent eyes and gorgeous smile of her human friend. She could have looked at her for hours, but she couldn't allow her true feelings being found out, and especially not by Sam. Would that happen… she wasn't sure that friendship would be preserved on.

But for the moment, she seized every moment to observe intently the girl of her dreams, making sure that nobody watched her as she did. She just couldn't help watching Sam any single time she could. Her eyes, like her heart, was magnetized to her, and nothing could prevent that from happening. Nothing.

/

« Sorry to disturb you, Sam, but… I'm having dificulties with the physics exercise. Do you think you could… ? » Cathy trailed off her sentence.

The yellow member stopped her attempts to put the sentence she had before her eyes in the subjunctive mode and her mouth stretched in a friendly grin : « Of course, Cath'. No problem ! Come sit by me and show me what you are on ! »

_Come sit by me…. _

Cathy swallowed her saliva and sit right by her female teammate, who was now welcoming her wih another of those smiles who melted her own heart. _God, why does she have to be so splendid ! And her eyes… aaaaaah, her eyes….. Sam, I LOVE you !_

« Well, it's the one with the two weights that we have to put in balance to enable the tiny door to open. I…I tried to get it, but I'm lost. Could you help me, please ? » And she took a good « hungry » look at the beautiful girl who was nicely listening to her, smiling gently as she did. She was so happy to be with Sam !

« Okay, well, first, you have to determine the distance… » Sam was talking and her look made the to-and-fro between the scheme on the exercise book and Cathy's eyes. The young Rhapsodian was aware that Sam was explaining something, but her words seemed to be lost in a kind of tunnel, and fainted away.

Words were not important to Cathy right now. But visual elements, yes… the tender lips of Samantha, those lips she wanted so badly to give a gentle kiss on… the black skin who made her eyes and teeth look so bright, that black skin she wanted so badly to stroke… the thin hand of her friend who showed her things on the book, that soft hand she wanted so badly to squeeze in her own to show her how much she cared for her… and always these dashing golden irises which incessantly locked with her own blue ones… these magnificent golden marbles which hypnotized her and made her lose her mind…

« Cathy, are you listening to me ? » Sam asked, interrupting the train of romantic thoughts that the blonde girl was on. « Because it looks like you're daydreaming again, from the way your gaze seemed vacant, just a minute ago. You seemed to be in another dimension… »

The alien felt embarrassed that the girl she loved felt she had changed, for she may guess what was going on and… well, may not like it at all !

« Yeah… sorry, I had my mind wandering for a moment. It just happened like that. I'm sorry, really. Now I'm listening to you, I promise. Go ahead, I'll be focused this time ! »

Sam gave her a wondering look. « Cathy, are you sure everything is alright ? Because, honestly, you were often found being absent-minded today. You seem to have your brain occupied somewhere else. It's unlike you. You look like… excuse me if I'm straightforward on this… you look like you're in love ! I know that when girls love boys, they tend to be more distracted, and are regularly caught daydreaming, like you are now. »

Sam paused and watched her extraterrestrial friend, to know what she thought of what had just been said. And Cathy didn't dare to confront the golden stare, for she feared her own eyes would betray herelf and give away her so carefully hidden feelings. She shivered. Sam saw this and realized her unease. Then a doubt came to her mind.

« Cathy… are you… _are you_ in love ? Is that why you're so distracted today ? Come on, you can tell me ! You know I'm your best friend. You can confide anything anytime to me. I'll give you advice if I can and help you the best I can. Just let me know… »

The Rhapsodian girl lifted her head and looked into the earthling's eyes : « It's nothing, really. I'm just tired and thinking of… my home planet, that's all ! But thanks for your concern, Sam ! » And she gave a weak smile.

Sam bit her lower lip. « Are you sure you're okay, Cath' ? You know, you can really tell me everything. Don't hesitate ! »

« No, it's okay, really. So, how about we go back to our physics exercise, eh ? And I promise I'll be focused as of now. Right ? » Cathy grinned again, more confidently this time.

The African-American teenager sighed. She had the feeling that Cathy was hiding something, but then again, she couldn't force her to confide, could she ?

« Yes. Let's get on with it. Tell me if anything isn't clear, 'kay ? » And Sam took back to explaining the « walkthrough » to Cathy, who did her best to concentrate on the problem. But every now and then, her eyes lingered on the golden irises, on the dark skin, on the tender lips, on the soft hand. She just _had _to observe Sam furtively. It was like that…

/

The dinner that Mr Smith had prepared was much appreciated. Danny called it « excellent », Chris was enthusiastic about it and Sam praised the old alien's cooking abilities. Cathy was lost in thoughts… and lost in gazes too. She stared fixedly at the yellow member as the latter congratulated her grandfather about his talents, and felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine when Sam gave Mr Smith her brightest smile of satisfaction.

_Oh my God, what a smile she has ! What a gorgeous smile ! Her teeth are so white, while her face is so dark ! What a lovely contrast ! Oh, how much I love her black skin ! Racists really don't understand a thing ! They can't see the sheer beauty of black skin ! Way sexier than white skin ! Sam… Sam… you're so dashing ! So amazingly magnificent ! I could stare at you for hours ! If only I could tell you… and not be rejected ! If only…_

« …isn't it, Cath' ? »

The blue-eyed girl blinked and looked at Sam. « What ? »

The leader gave her alien friend a fake scolding look, frowning and smiling at the same time. Cathy was really out of focus today… « Yeah… hum, i was saying : this food is really delicious, isn't it ? »

« Oh yes, it's definitely great ! Tasty and spicy ! I like it ! Yummy ! » And she put a forkful into her mouth, in order to confirm her statement. Sam watched her for a while, thinking, then went back to her own plate. But she would give Cathy several looks that evening.

As for Cathy, she ate, but felt almost absent from the feeding matter. Although she did found the food delicious, as she had confirmed… but…

_But you're much more delicious to me, Samantha Cloverfield ! You're MY delight ! Nothing tastes better than you ! And how much I actually would like to taste your lips ! I'd give anything for a kiss of yours ! Oh gosh, why can't I tell you that I love you madly ? Why ? _

_WHY ?_


	5. A discussion

**Hi there Folks ! I'm sorry for the delayed update, but as you now know, I'm kind of dependent on the workload to write on my stuff, and lately we had a lot to do. That and Fanfiction's bugs lately prevented me from accessing my account several times. Damn technology ! **

**Anyway, I would like to seize this occasion to thank you, dear readers, for your support and kind words. Special Big Up to ChrisTron4000 for her nice reviews and to Masterminor for positive feedback ! You girls ROCK !**

**And now, here's new for you all. Ready ? Set… go !**

**N'joy !**

**/**

**4 _ A DISCUSSION**

/

"Ok… that's good… yes, like that… very good… you're the best, Cathy !"

Mr Smith smiled as he saw his granddaughter water the alien plants after adding some Rhapsodian manure. She had understood the art of gardening perfectly. And she seemed in the mood for outdoor tasks today, as she had already helped him hang out yesterday's washing. He was happy to see her so willing to help.

"Tell me, Schloumba, what makes you that obliging today, mmmmh ? You're seldom that much help-willing..."

The blond girl raised her head to her elder and smiled. "Well, I don't know. I guess I just felt like assisting you in your chores. I've got nothing much to do today, up to now. All my homework is done and I don't know what else to do. Nothing really appeals to me today, so... I guess it's fair giving you a helping hand, right ?"

That wasn't wrong, but what Cathy omitted to mention was that she had chosen a physical activity because all intellectual activities, such as watching a film or listening to music, didn't keep her mind busy enough to prevent her from thinking about… _her_.

"Hum, of course, of course." the old man conceded. "But what about the others ? Don't you want to do anything with them ?"

"Well, Danny dared Chris to win a basketball match against him, and as for Sam, she went to the library to fetch a book. So they're not free for now. Plus I'm happy to help you here !" And the young alien concluded with another grin.

"Yes, and I'm happy as well to have you with me and to see you that eager to garden ! That's very nice ! Now, do you think you could sow these seeds in the newly ploughed ground over there. It's Tentalias, you know..."

"Oh, Tentalias ! My favourite space plants ! Oh, thank you so much, Grandpa !"

The white-haired man smiled. "Eh eh, you're welcome, Schloumba. Now, I'm gonna go buy a new small shovel, as this one has her handle badly split. See you later !"

After Mr Smith was gone, the bubbly girl put the watering can down and went to grab the seed box, which she opened. Inside were 12 half-blue half-red items. She had never seen Tentalias's seeds, only the grown plants, and she thought that what she now saw was really funny. Humans didn't have two-colored seeds. Would they have seen these... what surprised faces they would have made !

Cathy walked to the small plot of land and took a seed in her hand. _From this tiny thing, a beautiful being will be born. It's funny how such small stuff can generate such a huge thing as this. Sometimes, there are minimal causes with maximal consequences... who knows which ? ...But what am I saying ? I think like an intellectual ! That would be more like Sam... like Sam...Sam..._

"Hi there Cath' ! What are you doing ?"

The blond girl blenched at the sound of the voice. She was lost in thought, and all around her was silence. So the sudden burst of sound in there, and a loud sound moreover... that just had to take her by surprise !

She turned around and her ocean eyes met with the sunny eyes she loved so much.

Sam came to a stop and a sorry expression spread over her face. "Oh, excuse me, Cathy ! I didn't mean to scare you ! I wasn't thinking, really ! Sorry for that ! You okay ?"

The Rhapsodian felt her heart pounding within her chest, but she took a deep breath to calm it down. _Gee, right when she was on my mind... I can't believe it !_ Then she said : "Oh no, don't apologize, Sam ! It's nothing, you know. I was just... eh eh, daydreaming again !" And with that being confessed, Cathy rubbed the back of her head, laughing sheepishly, her gaze down at the ground... and she felt a burn over all her face ! She felt uneasy then, because she knew that she was blushing unwillingly.

"Daydreaming ? Again ? Well, I can't help wondering where's your head at lately, Cath'... You seem so absent-minded these days. What are you thinking about ?"

The pink member swallowed her saliva. "Hum... no-... nothing, really ! I think... it must be spring time, you know... all those flowers, the birds singing, the pale green leaves... I guess it just distracts me... we don't have all this on Rhapsodia !" She took a careful look at Sam, to see if she believed it or not.

The black girl gazed silently at her friend, a spark of suspicion shining within her irises. Cathy felt uneasy again, more than before. And she had the unpleasing impression that the burn over her face got more intense. Was she blushing that much ? She looked at her hands, unaware of anything she could say just in this minute.

As for Sam, she didn't want to make the silence around them last too long, so she felt forced to utter something, just to break the embarrassment slowly settling between them : "Ahem... anyway, what are you doing by that square of ground ?"

Cathy felt relieved that their conversation rolled on another topic now. "Well, I was about to sow these alien seeds. They give wonderful plants, Tentalias. Wanna see them ?"

"Yes, with pleasure !" Sam replied, feeling obviously better now.

"Alright, here they are !" Cathy told her friend, her voice showing that she felt better as well.

She showed Sam the seeds, then put one in the dirt and added water. And a huge blue and red vegetable instantly grew in front of them !

Sam couldn't believe her eyes ! "Waow ! Your alien plants grow up this quickly ? That's... that's incredible ! Very impressive !"

Cathy laughed. "Ah ah, thanks ! It's all different from Earthlings's stuff, eh ?" And she looked at Sam with a smile on her lips. The gaze lingered on the black skin and golden eyes, and the smile vanished, replaced by a deeply focused expression. Love was back inside of her, and Sam looked cuter than ever in that moment.

The yellow member turned to look at her and found her staring tenderly at her. Cathy blinked and her mouth slowly opened as she realized Sam was watching her. And the burn returned, more intense than it had ever been, making her lower her blue eyes to the ground.

"Cathy..." Sam began, and her voice betrayed some kind of embarrassment "Cathy, I have to ask you something. Something important. I'm sorry if this sounds menacing to you, but it's not intended to be at all. I just... well, I just need some explanation. I need an answer to a question I've been asking myself, but whose answer only _you _possess." She stopped and stared intently at her friend. "Cathy, why are you looking so often at me ?"

The blond teenager felt her eyes spring wide and her heart start to pound harder again, but this time not out of fear. She swallowed her saliva once more and tried desperately to forget about the butterflies now furiously flying in her stomach.

"Well..." she started, but hardly knew how to go on. She thought for a while, then : "I've been absent-minded these days, so I guess my looking at you is part of that. I was thinking about something and was so absorbed by this that my gaze got lost anywhere... and also on people, like you, Chris and Danny ! That's all !"

Her justification didn't sound that convincing to her ears, and it was apparently the same for Sam, as she frowned and got a stern expression. "Cathy... You know, I can easily tell when people are lying to me, and in this minute, you are ! I know for sure ! So, please, be honest with me and tell me what's going on. I _**need**_ to know, Cathy !"

That last sentence was pronounced in an almost begging way, which moved the young alien deep inside. Hearing those words, which were almost pleading ones, she couldn't decently pursue with her fake motives. So she gathered all her courage, breathed as deeply as she could and said : "Sam... I don't know if I should tell you this... I mean, I know we're best friends, but... this is... this is very difficult for me to confide..."

She hesitated. Should she speak forth ? It was a decisive step to take, and once it would be out, there would be no turning back ! But Sam gave her a comforting look and let out this reassuring sentence : "Come on, Cath' ! I can tell it's hard for you to share the truth, but _you_ have to phrase it in order to feel better, and _I_ have to hear it in order to feel better as well. We both are uneasy now, and will remain this way if things aren't cleared up. So whatever the difficulty to tell me, please, Cath', please do it ! Please !" And Sam's look indeed seemed a pleading one in this very moment !

It seemed to the young alien that the sound of her beating heart filled in her whole chest and echoed even inside her skull. She felt more nervous than she had ever been. But it seemed obvious to her she couldn't avoid telling Sam her secret.

"Sam… It's… it's not easy… I know you want to hear me tell you, but… I'm so afraid you would get mad at me if I spoke ! It's kind of… delicate, you see…Are you sure you want to know ?"

The brunette nodded : "I'm fully aware that it's tricky for you to share it with me, but it will get more difficult for you if you keep it only to yourself. I can be very comprehensive, and about just anything. Trust me, Cathy ! I can help you. Just be confident, alright ?"

Cathy hesitated a last time and finally confessed : "I know you will find this completely crazy, but… I'm in love, Sam. And the problem is that I'm in love with a _girl_, not with a boy, as usually is the case. And not just _any_ girl : you ! I fell in love with you, Sam ! That very day at the swimming pool, when I seemed so bizarre to you all guys ! I can't explain why, on what ground exactly, but it happened just like that ! And I've been completely distracted since then because… because I can't stop thinking of you, Sam, because I can't cease looking at you, because I can't help _loving_ you ! I know it's incredibly strange, completely out of reason, but… but it's just like that !"

Cathy let out a great sigh and her shoulders slumped. Her gaze, which had been directed to the ground up to this moment, as the blond girl didn't dare to look at Sam as she spoke, now locked on the leader, wondering what she would say, but almost certain she would be shocked. How could it be any other way ?

Sam observed Cathy and nodded, her eyes then drifting away from her for a short while, then laying back onto her. She didn't seem embarrassed or repulsed, rather thoughtful.

Cathy still felt nervous about this attitude, and she couldn't help adding : "You know, if you're angry against me or simply don't like it, I will understand. I'm fully aware that humans are not supposed to fall in love with people of the same gender as their own, so if you're shocked, I will accept it. But deep inside, I know that I can't change myself. I'm sorry, Sam !"

But the brunette got closer and put a hand on the blond's shoulder : "No, Cath', you absolutely needn't apologize about this all. It's not your fault. It's just that way, you have to accept it, and so do I. Honestly, I sensed that it was indeed this that was at stake : that you had fallen in love with me."

"What ? You... you had guessed ?"

"I had, yes."

"Gosh, I really tried to observe you when you didn't look at me, to avoid any suspicion from you. But I can tell I haven't been discrete enough..."

"Oh, you know, Cathy, it's not just the frequency of your gazes that set me thinking. It's also, and mainly, the _nature_ of your gazes. That is, _how_ you looked at me exactly. And I could soon have the certainty that there was tenderness in your stares. It was really the kind of looks taking place between two lovers."

"So my eyes betrayed me, it seems..."

"You know what they say ? That eyes are the mirror of the soul. Feelings are reflected in the eyes, and it's not so easy to hide feelings, even with the best will in the world. That and... without trying to show off or such, I've always had a good intuition, a good 6th sense."

Cathy's gaze once again sunk to the ground. "I should have known... I should have known it was no use trying to hide it to you... That you would find out about it anyway..."

Sam squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Hey, Cath', don't be sad. There's no reason for being. I'm neither angry, nor disgusted or shocked. Why would I be ? You know, I'm very open-minded and tolerant, as comprehensive as can be. Some people have the habit to judge. As for me, I prefer to accept people like they are... well, as long as their behaviour is acceptable, that is. Yours is perfectly acceptable, in my opinion." She paused, then took a few seconds of reflection, and went on : "Besides... shouldn't I be flattered that I seemed attractive enough to you for you to fall in love with me ? I should rather thank you for such honor. After all, I haven't had any boyfriend, and I had begun thinking I had little charm and that it would be difficult for someone to love me. And, well, seems you just proved me wrong, eh !"

With that being said, Sam smiled wider and gave Cathy a wink of complicity.

The latter felt a weight being lifted off her heart. "Oh, I'm... I'm so happy you're not mad at me, Sam ! You have no idea how relieved I am right in this very minute !"

"Cathy, I really have no reason to be mad at you. Lesbians are no bother to me, I don't find anything shocking or unacceptable in a strictly female relationship. I'm open-minded, as I just said, and the main point to me is that people are happy the way they are. The rest is secondary. So if you're happy this way, then that's the most important. And if you're happy, then so am I as well. You're my best friend, never forget that !" She smiled bright.

Cathy didn't dare to make her next move forth, but after a long hesitation while, she couldn't contain the "burning" question any longer : "I'm so proud to be the friend of someone as great as you, Sam ! I really am ! But... do you think that... that there is any slight chance..." She trailed off, unable to carry her question until its end. But Sam of course had got all of the implied, and she remained silent for a while, her face gaining a more serious expression as she put things in balance in her brain.

It lasted some time, during which the Rhapsodian gulped and tried to calm down her now again racing heartbeats.

At last, the black girl opened her mouth : "I will be honest with you, Cath'. I don't know. I really don't know. Can I love a girl back ? Even if it's my best friend ? You're very attractive, I swear, but... I'm at a loss. I'm not sure it will happen. I don't say no, I don't close any door, yet... I have doubts. Is it possible that I become a lesbian ? That sounds a pretty delicate question, doesn't it ? It's not impossible... but I don't know. For the time being, I still like you like my best friend, and would do anything to make you happy. But about that... well, it has to come from me. It has to be natural, spontaneous, nothing forced. If I ever get drawn to you and start loving you, then so be it. But I'm afraid that, if my feelings for you end up unchanged, I won't be able to force myself to love you. I prefer to be honest with you, Cathy. Do you understand ? And what do think about all this ?"

Cathy could distinctly feel a sparkle of hope deep inside her. Sam wasn't "closing the door". Sam made it still possible, somehow. Sam didn't say "no" to it. There was hope, not much, but there _was_. She could feel a core of strength in the depths of her heart.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for your honesty ! Thank you for your tolerance ! Thank you for accepting me how I am, although it may be a tad embarrassing (Sam shook her head no at this). You spoke very well, very wise. I am grateful to you for giving it a slight chance. Please be sure I won't do anything to force you into... my "way". I won't be putting any pressure over your shoulder, I swear. And whatever your decision, I shall respect it, promised !"

The amber-eyed teenager grinned bright and found the right words of comfort : "No, thank YOU, Cath', for understanding and accepting my position. I know it's nothing easy, that all this doesn't go without saying for you. And I empathize, I really do ! I propose we stay the same for now and see what happens. Time will tell if our relationship can evolve or if it is meant to remain the way it has been until... hum, until recently ! Is that okay with you ?"

Cathy nodded. She had to hold back and refrain her impulse towards Sam, as she really really felt like hugging her to show her gratitude... but was afraid of the possible misunderstanding.

"And now, what if we sowed your alien seeds, eh ? I'd like to try one myself. Can you give me one, please ?"

Cathy handed Sam a seed, watched her put it in the ground, water it and then both of them looked at the accelerated growth of the space plant.

And somewhere, deep in Cathy's heart, was a secret hope. The secret hope that love between her and Sam would grow this big, and this beautiful...

/

**I hoped you liked this chapter, because I really did my best to make it as emotional as I possibly could. And I modestly must tell myself pleased with the result.**

**Congratulations to those who had guessed about the seed metaphora before the end of the chapter : it indeed symbolizes the possible birth of a mutual love bw Cathy & Sam. But, just like a seed that needs sun and water, love needs to be taken care of if you want it to... grow and become a beautiful thing !**

**Cathy has sown a love seed inside Sam. Will Sam decide to take care of it and let it grow... or not ?**

**Find out soon ! And thanxxx in advance for your reviews & PM feedbacks ! Take care !**

**L.**


	6. Sorrow and Joy

**5 _ SORROW AND JOY**

/

"Has anyone seen Cathy ? "

Sam gave the boys and Mr Smith a wondering look. She seemed pretty restless that evening. But that could be accounted for by the fact that the MBC alien had vanished straight after their return from school.

"Hum, no… she was there just some while ago, but after… I don't know…" Chris admitted, while he himself got wondering about that sudden disappearance.

"Well, I haven't seen of her for some time now… she's probably in her room" Danny added.

"Mmmmmh… that's rather odd, don't you think ? She left us immediately upon arriving here, and hasn't given any sign of life at all since then. It's unlike her to be absent from the group directly after our coming home. She usually eats something before heading to her room for homework."

The boys didn't replied immediately, but after pondering things a bit, they both came up with an answer. "It could be she was tired and wanted to get some rest" Danny suggested. "Or perhaps she didn't feel well and needed to lie down for a moment, in order to wait until pain had decreased a tad ?" Chris proposed.

The leader took a minute to reflect on these two hypotheses, and her answer was a pragmatic one, as often : "Yeah… well, I'd better check what's up. I mean, if she doesn't feel so fit, she may need a bit of help. I'll see if she's alright and if she wants to join us for some relaxing time in the lounge."

And with that, Sam left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

/

_Knock knock !_

No answer.

"Cathy, it's Sam. Can I come in ?"

No answer.

Sam opened and threw a glance around. Apparently nobody. But Sam decided to have a closer look and came in.

Nobody at the desk. Nobody by the cupboard. Nobody by the window. Sam walked to the bed. No one there neither, even in the corner.

The room was definitely empty.

_So if she's not there, where could she be ? In the garden ? In the clubhouse ?_

She decided to visit all these places to find her. And she really wondered why the Rhapsodian had vanished that suddenly from the house…

/

The yellow member was soon back in the hall and Chris came out of the kitchen at the same time. "Did you find Cathy, Sam ?" he asked, with concern in his blue eyes.

"Well, no, I haven't. But I guess she may just have been to the garden for a moment, so I'll go and check it out. Don't worry, I'll find her !"

And with that being uttered, Sam walked out of the house by the back door.

The garden was very silent. Mr Smith was obviously absent from the place. Perhaps he had gone for an errand or so. It then just struck Sam : could Cathy have gone with him ? But then again, wouldn't she have told them she wanted to go with her grandfather ? Why would she have left without telling anybody ?

Sam didn't like it. She had a bad hunch about this whole absence thing. It was totally unlike Cathy to act so. She had to find her. And what if she used her V-com to get her ? The black girl was about to flip it open when she thought that she should rather search the surroundings before trying to contact her friend.

She could have begun by taking a closer look at the whole garden, but opted for the clubhouse instead. She entered the wooden room and walked around, inspecting every corner. If Cathy was there, she would have found her easily. Therefore, she could put the clubhouse aside as well. And soon Sam was back in the garden and started pacing around slowly, looking right and left carefully.

But no one showed his/her face, and Sam was about to turn back when she flinched. The next second, she was pricking up her ears. Had she heard a sound on her left ? She wasn't quite sure, but… but it _did_ seem to her that there had been a faint noise over there. She stood absolutely motionless and listened with extreme attention.

No sound but the wind blowing in the bushes. No sound until… _there it was_ ! The same faint sound as before ! Sam briskly turned her head to her left side, where a thick bush was. The sound apparently came from there. And this time, it was more distinct. Thus could Sam at last identify what that discrete noise was : it was… sobbing !

Sam really didn't like that. She swallowed her saliva and started towards the bush. She stopped in front of him and listened again. Yes… yes, it was indeed sobbing, she could hear it better now although it remained rather discrete. So the leader made her way around the bush and…

"Cathy ? …Cathy, what are you doing here ? And why are you crying ? What's wrong ?"

The blond girl raised her face up to Sam and the African-American could see how the blue eyes were drowned in tears. And it wrung her heart to see her friend so sad ! But what could make her that desperate ?

"Cathy… tell me what's going on… please ! I can help you ! Just share your burden with me ! I'll do anything I can to cheer you up. Please !"

And with that being said, Sam put her arm around the alien's shoulders and looked at her worriedly, waiting for the words to come out arduously.

There was a long pause, during which the pink member did her best to hush her tears. The yellow member waited patiently, and her heart was all swollen with suffering as she watched her best friend trying to hold back her crying with such difficulty.

Finally, Cathy was able to speak distinctly again : "I'm… I'm sorry, Sam. Sorry that you saw me like this. I feel… stupid. Really stupid. Oh gosh, why am I like that ?" And tears came to her eyes again, her mouth shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh, Cathy ! You're not stupid at all. Don't even think you are, for it's wrong. You're a smart girl. But what makes you that sad ? What's on your heart ? Tell me, Cathy !" And Sam's look was a pleading one, just like last week, in the garden, when she had asked Cathy why she looked at her so often and the latter had hesitated a good deal.

The young Rhapsodian managed to calm down and looked at her teammate through her tears. "Sam, I… I feel so lost. I try to do my best to stifle my feelings but… it's so difficult, you know… I… I…" Cathy swallowed the salty liquid that had run down her cheeks and breathed noisily, trying to find some air through her tears.

Sam tightened her grip around Cathy's shoulders and put her head against her friend's, whispering comforting words and doing her best to hold back her own tearfulness. And she asked : "What feelings are you talking about, Cath' ?" But while the blond teenager pulled herself together, the brunette felt a flash of comprehension inside her mind. _These feelings… Oh no… could it be… ?_

"Cathy… when you mentioned stifling your feelings, did you mean… the love you feel for me ? Is it what makes you so sad right now ?"

The blue eyes turned away from the golden ones, and tears welled up inside, once again, while mouth started shaking so much. But while she couldn't talk, the team member found a way to answer to her friend : she nodded quickly, then hid her face behind her hands and cried louder.

The African-American girl put both hands on Cathy's shoulders and pulled her to herself, then embraced her, rocking her to and fro, whispering reassuring words, trying to shush her crying. Cathy's sobbing diminished, then died out. Then Sam pulled away and looked at her friend with so much sweetness in her eyes. "It'll be ok, Cath', I promise. There's no need to cry. If I understand well, you're sad because you can't "silence" your love for me but, at the same time, you find it hard to remain only friend with me and not lover, as you would like to. Is that your dilemma ?"

Cathy didn't answer, but sniffled and nodded, her face a haggard mask of sorrow.

"Cathy, I'm so sorry..." And Sam hugged her some more, rocking gently, her arms wrapped tightly around her best friend, while Cathy hugged her back firmly. They both tried to kill the pain away and give each other comfort and sweetness, to soothe the hurt.

They pulled away after a while and Sam smiled at Cathy. The bubbly teen found the strength to sketch a smile, and after a short while, that sketch grew up to a real smile.

"I'm lucky to have such a great friend as you, Sam ! So lucky !"

"I'm luckier to have you as my bestie, Cathy !"

Both grinned wider, and Cathy felt she was starting to get better. The pain was getting dimmer and dimmer, slowly but surely. Sadness was withdrawing after a harsh attack. Friendship had overcome the obstacles and cured the "disease". It was fine again.

"Thank you so much, Sam ! Thank you for being there for me ! And too bad if you don't love me back ! What matters most is that we can remain good friends ! Friendship is a great treasure. And I'll do my best to overcome my sadness as soon as possible. I don't want to be sad when I should be happy with all of you great buddies !"

Sam smiled in a comforting manner. "You know, Cath', you don't have to feel sorry for being sad for a while. You have the right to be. I understand. But of course, I prefer to see you smiling and joking, as you usually do. That's more like you, right ?" And she winked.

Cathy blinked slowly, her grin stretching up. She indeed was very lucky to have such a comprehensive, open-minded and supportive companion. How could she ever thank her enough for all the times she had been helping her up ?

As for Sam, she felt so happy to see Cathy back in high spirits again. It warmed her heart to see a smile back on the bubbly girl's face. She liked it when Cathy was enthusiastic, when she showed her optimism to all her teammates, when she shone with joy. And she soon would be again, of course. That thought was a reassuring one.

Sam and Cathy were still staring at each other. A gentle breeze blew their hair. Sam put her bangs back in place and shot out her right arm towards Cathy's forehead. She grabbed the blond locks and rearranged them correctly, then took her hand back and smiled. But her eyes soon gained more intensity and she got a fixed stare. The smile vanished and a focused expression replaced it. Cathy's grin slowly faded away when she saw Sam's attitude change. She didn't know what to think of that serious expression. The amber-eyed teenager kept on observing the young alien without a word, obviously thoughtful.

Time slowly flowed between the two.

And just when the blue-eyed girl was about to speak, Sam made her move. She gently leaned forward and kissed Cathy ! And while her lips were on the alien's, her golden eyes remained open and locked with the blue ones that had shot wide open, given the shock of surprise.

Cathy was goggling as much as she could, not believing what was happening in this moment. Sam was… _kissing_ her ? But… how come… ?

_I'm dreaming ! It can't possibly be otherwise ! I'm just dreaming, and I'll wake up in a second, in my bed. And I'll feel stupid. Yes, I'm just dreaming…_

But time passed and Sam was still on her lips. And then, the yellow member kissed her again, a sweeter kiss than the previous one. Cathy felt her heart bang furiously inside her chest, and her mind went in all directions at the same time. And then another kiss came. And another one. Such sweet sweet lips pressing hers…

Cathy couldn't take it anymore. She broke the delicate moment and watched Sam, puzzlement filling her eyes. "Sam… why… why are you doing this ? Is it just to comfort me ? Because if it's so, that's really sweet of you, but I can't accept it. I can't accept that you kiss me to make me feel better. I know you want to do good, but… but that's not the right way to make it. You can hug me, whisper caring words to me, and that's still friendship. But kisses… kisses are meant to be used only for love. And nothing else ! Please try to understand ! I'm really touched, yet I have to refuse it. Do anything, but don't kiss me. I could accept kisses only if you were in love with me. I'm sorry. I know you want to comfort me…"

But Sam wasn't mad at her. No, she on the contrary kept on smiling at Cathy. And her words were uttered in a tender tone : "Cathy, I wasn't trying to comfort you when I kissed you. I kissed you because… well, because I _love_ you ! For good ! I mean it, Cathy ! You know, these past days I've been looking at you a lot, but in a discrete way. I wanted to know what my feelings for you really were. That is, if I saw you as a friend only or if there could be more behind it. I observed you and probed my heart. And I found that you were not only attractive physically, with those beautiful eyes and this cute smile of yours, but also "psychologically", that is on the nature and behaviour level. You really are adorable, Cath'. Really. And as days passed, I felt that I was attracted more and more towards you. And today, I know what my feelings are. They have evolved, friendship has given way to something else and I'm sure of what I feel for you, Cathy' : I feel _love_ ! Love ! Do you hear me ? I want to repeat it again and again : LOVE ! It's no joke, Cathy ! And I want to be with you ! I want to be your girlfriend. Do you still want to be mine ?"

Sam already knew the answer, but she wanted her love to utter it.

The blue-eyed girl could distinctly feel the tension within her – a _positive_ tension. Butterflies were flying once again in her stomach, but faster than before. Her mouth was dry, as she swallowed her saliva. Her body seemed to have gained extra temperature – she was sure she was blushing in this very minute. And above all, her heart was racing madly in her chest.

"Sam… I… I… I don't know what to say… It's… so unexpected… I thought it was all vain… Sam… sorry, I… I'm lost for words…"

"Well, just say that you love me, and that you want me as girlfriend. That will be enough. I need nothing more to be happy." And Sam stroked Cathy's cheek and grinned tenderly.

The Rhapsodian gulped. The moment had come. At last. "Sam… I love you ! And I want you to be my girlfriend ! I want to stay with you forever ! I LOVE YOU, SAM ! SO MUCH !"

And Cathy threw her arms around Sam and pressed her lips against hers. The African-American teen put her arms around her now lover and kissed back with passion. Both girls intensified their kisses and tightened their hug. They were on cloud 9.

Then the black girl told the white girl this : "Cath', do you know how humans kiss deeply, when they are in love ? Have you seen it ?"

Cathy nodded. "Yes, I've seen it once or twice. And Danny explained me, when I asked him : humans put their tongues inside each other's mouth, and turn it around within. Right ?"

"Right. That's the deep love kiss indeed. The real name is "snogging". Now, I'm so excited after kissing you that much that I feel like snogging you. Is that okay with you ?"

Cathy grinned broad. "Sam, I'd do anything for you. And let you do anything to me. I love you. So just go ahead and do it. I'll be happy to share anything with you !"

Sam grinned back. "Right. So here we go." And she opened her mouth and let her tongue out to lick Cathy's lips slowly. The young Rhapsodian enjoyed every second of it, and when it was over, she asked : "Can I do the same to you ?" To which the answer was : "Sure !" And that made Cathy lick Sam's lips gently, without hurry. The leader was in paradise right then.

Then came the real thing. Sam sneaked her tongue inside Cathy's mouth and made it wander inside it. The pink member entwined her own tongue around her lover's, and both tongues slipped against each other, rubbed against each other, avidly seeking contact. The girls kept eye contact while kissing deeply, the amber getting lost inside the blue, the blue drowning in the gold. And both hearts beat in unison as both shared this ecstatic moment.

After a long moment of intense tongue dance, wrapped in each other's embrace, Sam and Cathy pulled away and stared intensely at each other.

"So, did you like it, Cath' ? What did you think of it, eh ?"

"It was amazing, Sam ! Awesome ! I've never shared anything this powerful ! It was soooo good ! You really are a great kisser !"

"Ah ah, thank you ! You've been doing wonderful as well with your tongue. Well done !"

"And what about you, Sam ? Did you like it as well ?"

"Me ? I _loved_ it ! It was very pleasing, very sweet. A great sensation ! It was a blast kissing you, you know ?"

"Thanks, Sam ! And thanks for loving me back ! I honestly had given up all hopes about it ! But you showed me the light ! You fulfilled my dream ! Oh Sam, I'll never have enough gratitude in my heart to show you what it means to me ! Thank you so very much !" And Cathy grinned wider than she ever had.

Sam smiled in return. "I'm happy if you are, Cathy. And I'm so delighted to be with you. You're a wonderful girl, and if I can make you happy, I will. You deserve it. I love you, Cathy Smith, I love you more than I can say !"

"And I love you too, Samantha Cloverfield. I love you more than you can imagine !"

"Okay, I guess we should go back to the boys now. Let's go, my Love !"

And after kissing one last time, Sam and Cathy, former best friends, now lovers, got up and walked slowly back to the house. They were happy to no end. Sorrow had once been there, but Joy had replaced it and now made everything possible.

And the sun was slowly setting over this brand new happiness that held sweet promises…


	7. Walking on sunshine !

**Hello hello ! Wanna pass on loads of thank you's to ChrisTron4000 for all her super reviews which really warm my heart. Thanxxx a lot, Marisa ! You rock, baby ! ;-) I'm really pleased to get such support from ya !**

**And thanks also to all those who read, even if they don't review. As long as ya like what ya read… **

**OK, moving forward, Folks !**

**6 _ WALKING ON SUNSHINE !**

/

Cathy opened her eyes and blinked. The room was dark. Had her alarm clock rung yet ? It didn't seem so, but anyway she felt too cosy under the comforter to have a look at the little mechanical bore. But she still turned around to lie on the other side.

And felt her heart miss a beat !

There, in the darkness, was a figure, sitting there at the foot of her bed. And she knew this figure was watching her. Without a word, without a breath. Just observing in the dimlit room.

Cathy jolted and felt her heart racing its pace, and she felt fear getting a hold of her, until…

"Morning, my Love. Sorry if I frightened you ! I didn't mean to. But I wanted to sit here and listen to your faint breath while you slept. I felt like spending time with you before you woke up. I miss you, you know…"

At those words, Cathy let out a sigh of relief. That soft voice could belong to only one person. The one she now cared the most for. Her beloved.

"Gee, Sam ! You really scared me. But your kind attention is really sweet, and it's what really matters. Thank you for being there when I open my eyes ! I'm so happy to see you here !"

"You're welcome. And sorry again for the scare !"

"It's nothing, really. Come here and let me taste your lips !"

The dark figure moved closer, and the sleepy one rose. Both pairs of arms were put around shoulders and both mouths met in a warm touch. Cathy actually stretched her arms and wrapped them around Sam's body three times. The leader was surprised at first, but smiled and in fact found this nice attention pretty pleasing.

The girls kissed several times, gently, slowly, taking all their time, enjoying every thrilling second of this tender moment. Then their deepened their kisses and tightened their hug, faintly moaning their satisfaction.

After minutes and minutes of sweet intimacy, they pulled away and grinned in the dark. Then Cathy made her arms retract to their human size.

"I love you, Sam. I feel so great when I'm with you. So confident. Thank you for returning my feelings for you !"

The golden-eyed girl smiled wide in the darkness. "You're welcome, Cath'. All pleasure is mine, to have such an adorable girlfriend as you. I love you so much !"

They shared a last passionate kiss, then Sam told Cathy she would get downstairs and lay the table for breakfast. Cathy answered she would quick shower and walk down as soon as she could. The yellow member stroke the alien's cheek tenderly, grinned sweetly and left.

/

"Waow, you seem to be in peak form, today, Cathy !" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, you sure are bubblier than usual. Any good news around ?" asked a smiling Chris.

The young Rhapsodian rapidly swallowed the cereals she was chewing, then put a wide grin over her face : "Eh eh, I don't know. I'm just feeling great, just like that, for no particular reason. I'm sure it's because of springtime. Your spring is just sooooooo amazing, with all those flowers blooming, all those birds singing, all those tender leaves growing... and of course that great warmth everywhere. How couldn't I feel awesome, eh ?"

"Mmmmh, yeah, makes sense for sure !" Chris commented, and he smiled again.

"You seem to be pretty happy as well, Sammy !" Danny said turning to the leader. Whose eyes left Cathy and lay on him. "Spring time too ?"

The brunette kept her head cool and simply answered : "Hum, no, it's because of my last A. The one of the physics exam. I'm really happy to have made this good that time."

Danny seemed kind of surprised. "Bah, you always get heaps of A's. Why would you feel happy to get one more in your... collection ?" His smirk sure was mischievous.

_Ah, Danny and his endless teasing... And almost always me as target ! Bah, that's Danny..._ Sam showed her teeth at this funny thought. Then she provided the answer her spike-haired friend was waiting for : "I'm especially satisfied with that A there because I wasn't sure to have passed so well that time."

Danny guffawed. "YOU ? YOU weren't sure to have passed ? That's the joke of the year, right ? When was last time you failed at some exam, eh ?"

The black teen sighed loud on purpose, to make it a fake bore, which Cathy and Chris laughed at, then spoke up : "Well... you know, not even I can recall, so... let's just leave it there, eh ?"

Chris cut short to Danny's new joshing remark : "Anyway, pleased to hear you were successful again, Sam, and nice to see you pleased about it. Isn't it, Danny ?" And the Tech gave the Jock a knowing look.

The macho boy caught Chris's eye and he shrugged. "Yeah, of course, always happy to see my friends happy. So if you girls are happy, and you Chris as well, then I'm happy too ! How cool does that sound ?"

"Really really cool !" Cathy said in the most cheerful tone.

And as she did so, Sam wrapped her in the most tender gaze, after checking the boys had their eyes on Cathy as well, and not on her anymore... _Love you, my Cathy !_

/

"And this, class, proves that there definitely is NO alien life in the whole universe ! Are there any questions ?" Mr Fusster asked with the most complacent smile. After such a convincing demonstration, he didn't expect that many questions anyway.

And as a matter of fact, no student raised a hand. Nobody. Not even Cathy.

The teacher cast an eye over the whole room, like a sentinel guardian of the Truth, stopping for a few seconds on the apparently human girl which in fact _was_ an alien, and finally crossed his arms, in a way that sure enough implied "Case made !"

That's just when the bell rang, making all students grab their books and pencil cases, and making them put aside the lesson just displayed to focus on something way more important : what they would be eating for lunch !

The foursome walked out of the room. Chris couldn't help addressing Cathy : "Hey Cathy ! What happened to your pride ? You didn't intervene this time. You always did when Mr Fusster claimed there was no alien life in the universe. So why not today as well ?"

The only alien of their class shrugged and cast the blunette a sly look : "Well, maybe I merely got tired of his nonsense and actually think it useless to try to persuade him he's wrong. After all, that kind of stubborn behaviour has to weary you at some time, right ?"

Danny let in his own feeling about it : "Hum, sure, but that's still unlike you to remain that calm while Fusster is saying something that usually upsets you and makes you address him in a pretty angry tone."

Sam thought it pertinent to cut in : "Cathy just considers it vain to speak to the teacher when he's in the middle of his arguing. After all, even if the topic is dear to her, she may eventually get tired of it, isn't it ? I don't think it necessary to make all a fuss about it."

Danny didn't let go so easily : "Yeah, but... that still stands out from her ! And when someone acts differently than usual, sounds fair asking the reason why..."

"Ok, so now you know. I guess that we're done with it, aren't we ?" Sam phrased, slightly upset.

The Jock cast her a somewhat shocked look. "Ok ok, no need to get nasty about it, Sammy."

The yellow member's voice gained some tension. "I'm not getting nasty, I just don't want you to annoy Cathy with that stuff. Needless make such fuss about it, as I just said."

Danny grumbled away, his eyes watching in another direction.

Cathy felt like adding something : "Look, I know I seem to be acting different today, but it's just... you know, I feel so great that nothing can really reach me ! I could even get a D and stile smile on ! I'm feeling way happy because of Spring feeling, and that's it ! So Fusster can say what he wants, I won't breath a remark ! I'm happy, and there it is ! Okidoki ?"

Nobody said anything, but they all smiled at her, even Danny, after some hesitation. As for Sam, she knew why Cathy hadn't said anything to the teacher. She actually knew the reason of her sheer happiness, because she was herself at the "root" of her happiness...

/

The young African-American girl reached the counter. "Good afternoon ! I'd like two tickets for THE GREATEST TIDAL WAVE EVER, please ! ... Here... Thank you, goodbye !"

She turned around to see her blond companion watching the poster of the film they were about to watch. Under the word WAVE, a man was hugging a woman who seemed to be sad. The alien found it a very nice, very touching picture, which showed the force of love...

"Cathy, I've got the tickets ! Come over !"

The blonde directed her gaze at the brunette who held the two small pieces of paper up in her raised hand. "I'll be here, Sam !"

Both girls entered the large room and Sam chose the final row, and the two seats in the most remote corner. There were only few people for this afternoon's screening. _Good, good_, the black girl told herself with a smile on her lips.

They sat and opened their soda cans to sip a bit of their drinks. Then Cathy couldn't hold back her question any longer : "Sam... are you sure that Chris and Danny won't suspect anything ? I mean, we go to the cinema together, just the two of us, and the film we choose is... a romance ! Someone has to be suspicious about that, no ?"

Sam put her most self-confident grin on and replied : "No worries, Cath'. I had told the boys I wanted to watch this romantic movie, and both ensured me they weren't interested. You know boys like I do, no ? They're not fond of love films, more like action or adventure ones. Therefore, why would they be surprised that us girls go for it ? Sounds perfectly normal to me. Thus, because they refused to go, it gave me the best excuse to go with you only. Don't get yourself preoccupied, Cath' : we're safe !"

Cathy smiled, and just then the trailers launched, the lights getting dimmer. And after another eight minutes, the lights died completely for the film itself. The dark having settled, Sam got a hold of Cathy's hand, then whispered something in her ear. The white fingers instantly spread, enabling the black fingers to come insert in between. The black hand then tightened its grip over the white hand and both girls smiled wide to each other.

The picture was very moving, and very sweet, but two members of the audience had some difficulty to focus, as they often found themselves doing something else. It would be alternatively Sam or Cathy to lean towards the other, kiss either the other's cheek or her neck, and then the other would check the few spectators in the front rows (but these were actually too absorbed by the movie to notice anything) and turn her head to her lover for a few kisses mouth to mouth. Cathy had once put out her tongue and opened her own mouth, but Sam had whispered to her that "deep kissing" would be dangerous, as it would make them lose their vigilance and possibly be spotted by someone who may be turned around for whatever reason. They had to remained focused and watch the rest of the audience regularly, she has added.

But both MBC teammates found plenty of time to share tender moments, and not only with kisses. They also caressed each other's cheek, caressed their respective hands, their knees, and a few times, Sam or Cathy raised the entwined hands and laid a gentle kiss on the lover's hand.

They were very happy, and felt their hearts beat so powerfully, their hands get so clammy, their breaths turn so thick... they didn't want to be anywhere else and do anything else. Love was their radar, and they were enjoying every minute of their time together.

/

"So, did you like it, tell me ?"

"Oh yeah ! I just _loved_ it !" And the bubbly girl winked as she emphasized the word. Sam winked back and her mouth stretched some more, yielding an even cuter smile.

"That's great. I _loved_ it as well. And I'm pleased to hear you happy, Cath' !"

"I'm super happy, Sam ! Super happy ! It's a wonderful day I've been spending, and as long as I'm with you, the rest is secondary." Cathy glanced around then added : "I love you so much, Sam !"

Sam said in a low voice : "I love you like I haven't loved anybody in my life before, Cathy ! And I'm so delighted we are a couple now !"

"Me too !" the cheerful Rhapsodian shrilled. "I spent a very nice day with you, Sam. I feel light as air. Or walking on sunshine, like it says in the song."

"I'm happy if you are, Cath' !" And Sam patted her partner's back very gently.

They reached the house and found the boys playing poker in the garden.

"So how was the love story ?" Danny let out in a funny voice.

"Well, it was a great love story !" Sam answered "The kind you would like to be living for real. Very tender, very sweet... Don't you think, Cathy ?" And Sam winked to her from her other eye, the one none of the boy could see.

"Oh yeah, sure... very sweet and gentle. The kind of romantic story that makes you want to live... for real !" And Cathy winked back to Sam with her "hidden" eye.

"Well, nice to see you two have enjoyed yourself." Chris stated. "As for us, we're soon through this poker game, one more to play, and I won just one game out of... how many, Dan' ?"

"Out of ten, Dude. I really have to teach you that someday, coz you suck !"

"Why, thank you very much, Mr Courteous ! You know how to compliment, no doubt !"

"Hey, come on, admit it, Chris : you suck !"

Sam and Cathy giggled, then the leader addressed the boys : "Look, we let you finish your games and go for a snack. Okay ? Later !"

The two girls headed for the kitchen and got something to eat. Cathy looked outside and saw that Danny and Chris were still at it. So she ran to Sam, stretched her arms around her three times and hugged her tight. Sam goggled : "Cathy, are you off your head ? What if the boys-

"They're still playing, I just checked."

"And what about your grandfather ?"

"He told me he wouldn't be back until late tonight. So that leaves us a few minutes. I wanted to thank you for the great day we spent together, especially this afternoon. Come, let me reward you !"

"Hum, okay, but let's do quick, right ?" the brunette demanded.

They both snogged swiftly in a corner of the kitchen, looking intensely at each other, tightening their arms around the loved body, then pulled away and got back to their snack.

"Thank you so much for everything, Sam ! How I am lucky to have you ! You make my every day ! I've never been so happy !"

"Eh eh, I can tell you're in peak form ! I'm so glad to see you're feeling that wonderful ! For if you're fulfilled, then I am as well ! Your happiness is my happiness ! I never thought love could be that powerful, that intense ! I love you, Cathy, and will do anything to see a smile spread over your lips !"

Both smiled to each other and exchanged the most tender gazes. They wouldn't have traded their situations for any other, whatever the advantages.

/

That night, Sam got into her bed and kept the sheet and blanket up. Cathy slid in and nuzzled against Sam, her head set between Sam's cheek and shoulder, while her hand was entwined with her partner's.

"Thanks for inviting me in your bed, Sam ! But what if Chris or Danny wants to speak to me tomorrow morning and finds my room empty ?"

"Did you lock your room as I told you to, Cathy ?"

"I did, yes."

"Then it should be all ok. Besides, why would one of them be talking to you that early ? All we have to do is speak in low voices and be discrete in the morning, when you go back to your room, okay ?"

"Okay. Good night, my Love !"

"Good night to you too, and sweet dreams !"

"I'll be dreaming of you, I'm sure."

Sam grinned white, showing her teeth. "Me too, Cath'".

Both shared a passionate kiss, which lasted longer than usual, then Sam put her right arm around Cathy, in a protective way, and the Rhapsodian stretched her arm to switch the light off.

And they drifted into the sweetest sleep, and had the nicest dreams, smiling as they did...

/

**A romance between girls, isn't that very moving ? As much as a romance girlXboy, no ?**

**Personally, while writing this story, I consider it a love story, and not especially a lesbian love story. Love is love, whatever the genders involved, right ?**

**I have great pleasure writing this touching story, and hope you have as much reading it.**

**I'm putting my best in here, in terms of emotions and feelings, and it's really a story I particularly appreciate.**

**Thanks in advance for those who will review or expose their opinions via PM. Your opinions matter to me !**

**Take care and be all happy !**

**L.**

**P.S. : WALKING ON SUNSHINE is a song by Katarina and the Waves. If you don't know of it already, run listen ! It puts you in the best of moods, happy for the day ! **


	8. The Picnic

**7 _ THE PICNIC**

/

There was a lot of activity that day at the Smith house. Hugo Smith was in the kitchen helping Sam and Cathy to prepare the sandwiches while Danny and Chris got the tablecloth and ice chests. They were very busy and did their best to be on time, as they had set their departure for 10 a.m..

The whole group left the house at 10.05 .am. and headed for Knox Street, which stretched on towards the mountains. They all had their own backpack. Mr Smith lead the way, followed by Danny, who was enthusiastic about that picnic day, then Chris, who enjoyed getting his head out of his gadgets for a while, and last Cathy and Sam, walking side by side and whispering tender words every now and then, looking sweetly and smiling brightly at each other.

After one hour, they started really climbing and it became more demanding, physically speaking. But they knew they would spend a great moment up there and agreed to sweat and walk a long distance to enjoy that dashing time.

They followed a winding path in the cool shades of a wood and soon saw that there were arriving to a larger, open place. It was a magnificent glade in which the calm waters of a small lake reflected the marvellous light of that sunny day.

"There we are, team ! You can drop your stuff and rest a while ! I'll set up the tablecloth and open the ice chests."

"I'll help you, Mr Smith !" Sam immediately said. Her respect for the old man always made her willing to help him anytime. Cathy didn't wait to propose her assistance as well : "I'll be with you as well. You boys can rest." Therefore did the girls and the elder prepare the stuff and the boys sat down and looked around.

"Great place ! Really beautiful, Mr Smith !" Chris marvelled as he watched the surroundings. "Yeah, you said it, Buddy ! It's really cool ! I wish I could live here !" Danny added.

When everything was in place, Sam and Cathy ventured by the clear water of the lake and cast an eye over the landscape around them. It indeed was an admirable place, so calm and peaceful that it had to take one's breath away.

The brunette looked over to the boys, who were still resting a bit, then whispered to her blonde friend : "You know, Cath', I wish we could spend a whole week here, just you and me. A romantic week, during which we could share so many moments together, and nobody would come bother us. What I'd give for a full week alone with you !"

The bubbly alien smiled wide, showing her teeth, and answered : "Yes, I know. I would like to live that with you, so badly. How many tender times we could have !"

They both cast a swift glance at the boys and then smiled tenderly to each other, Sam silently phrasing the words _I love you !, _Cathy silently phrasing _Me too !_, before making their way back with the others.

The teens sat down on the tablecloth and Mr Smith handed out the sandwiches. The girls helped themselves, then came the boys' turn, and last the old Rhapsodian. They all bit their respective sandwich, then pricked up their ears.

Two girls arrived in the glad and put their backpacks down, some distance from the MBC. They unpacked and installed a camp stove, then searched their pockets, and finally went through their backpacks. Finally, they ended up looking at each other and giggled like crazy for at least one good minute, without any break.

"And dammit ! We could have been so quiet here, and there come these two suckers !" Danny exclaimed with animosity "oozing" from his voice.

"Now come on, Dan' ! They have the right to be here just as much as we have." Sam couldn't help remarking. "Right, they are laughing, and so what ? Is it that disturbing to you ? I mean, this place is for everybody to enjoy, and besides, they're the only people around, so that's no big deal."

Cathy nodded in agreement : "Yeah, that's right. It's not a private place here. Anyone can come round and make a barbecue. The only thing is that people have to take their own dump away when they leave, and not leave it in nature, like some disrespectful persons do".

Chris gave his opinion as well : "Totally so. Sorry, Dude, but you're the only one it actually disturbs. In these conditions it's fair being tolerant, eh ?"

The Jock sighed, shrugged then made an upset face. "Okay, okay, I guess I can't win against three people. So let's just shut up and be patient with those tittering chicks."

The brunette frowned. "Danny, please… don't use the word "chick" when you talk about girls or women. It's sexist, you know. Sure you're a macho boy, but I'm asking it to you as a favour : don't use such demeaning term when mentioning females !"

The red member scowled. "Okay, okay, fine ! It's my scolding day, it seems…"

"No, it isn't. But I'm just uncompromising when it comes down to respect, and notably respect to females. And thanks for accepting to moderate your words, Danny ! I'm grateful. I mean it. Thank you !" And she looked at him with, indeed, gratitude in her golden eyes.

"Hey, look ! One of them comes this way !" Cathy informed the group.

Indeed, one of the girl was walking towards the MBC settlement. And once she got there, she smiled a sheepish smile and addressed Mr Smith : "Hello ! Sorry to bother you, but we seem to have forgotten our matchbox. Do you happen to have one by you ?"

The white-haired man had an hesitant expression. "Well, we brought some sandwiches, so… Oh, but wait ! I know that I used to keep a few handy things in this bag here." He showed his own backpack. "So maybe I may have some matches. Let me have a look. " He rummaged through his bag, then triumphantly held up a tiny box. "There you go ! I knew there was a chance. Here, take it !"

The girl got a broad grin, as she grabbed the matchbox. "Thank you very much ! I'll do quick and bring it back real swift."

"Oh, no hurry, really ! We don't need it here, so take all the time you want with it." And Mr Smith smiled as well as he finished speaking.

The girl returned by her friend, and they soon were around the camp stove again. The fire started and the girl brought back the lent stuff. "It got on ! Thanks again and good appetite !"

"You're welcome, girls ! And thanks !" the elder replied, the foursome following with their respective thanks.

And after a while, the MBC were having an entertaining discussion and forgot about the two girls who were now eating their grilled sausages, regularly laughing, a few yards away…

/

The meal was over and the teenagers were all lying on their backs, resting while their bellies were doing the long job that would lull them to sleep. They were looking at the beautiful blue sky that was hanging far above, an immense sea of blue where no white spot could be seen. Such a magnificent spring day ! How could one not be happy on such a dashing day ?

Danny noticed that the glade was all silent again. Had the girls left without them noticing ? He turned his head to check. And...

"Oh damn ! What the hell... ?"

They all heard this and immediately turned to where the Jock was staring. And all opened their mouths in disbelief ! Sam and Cathy in particular felt their blood freeze within their veins and their hearts missing a beat when they saw it !

_No, this can't be happening right now ! I must be dreaming ! Yes, I'm dreaming and I'll wake up in a second ! Oh my God, please let me wake up !_

But Sam didn't wake up, as she was already awake, and what she saw just blew her mind away.

The two girls were lying side by side, moving slowly their heads. One had her hand over the other one's shoulder. It wasn't easy to spot from a distance what they were exactly doing, but anyone would have guessed without the precise view of it. They were snogging !

"Dammit ! Do you see what these girls are doing ? Oh shit, it's really disgusting !" Danny half whispered half yelled. And he made a pretty ugly scowl as he spoke.

"Danny, will you just be quiet !" Chris replied in a hurried murmur. "Imagine they can hear you ! And what would we look like then ?"

"But come on ! We have to be careful while these girls kiss right under our noses. Does that seem normal to you ?"

"Chris is right, Danny." Mr Smith said. "You may be shocked, but that's not a reason to let them know you are. I've actually never seen human females kiss but I know you have different sex practices than us aliens and that you have couples of the same gender here. It's quite bizarre, I must say, but some people are easy with it. I am, but I understand you aren't. I guess we have to respect all kinds of opinions, but there's one thing none of us should do : it's lack respect to people acting differently than us."

"Ok, Mr Smith, but really... How can we tolerate this ?"

"Speak in a lower voice, Danny !" Chris cut in.

"Okay, okay, I will. I mean, lesbians and gays are not normal. Normal is girl and boy, right ? So really... I find it plainly disgusting ! They should be fined for doing this publicly !"

Mr Smith looked around. "Well, publicly... there are only us five around. I'm not sure you can call this publicly."

The macho boy frowned. "Ah, when there is someone nearby, it's already public. It's just not correct to kiss like this, between girls, in front of other people." He turned to Sam and Cathy, who were listening to him speechless, their hearts wrung with both sadness and upset as their heard one of their best friends criticize a kind of women they actually belonged to. "You who are girls, what do you think ? Do you find that these lesbians' behaviour is acceptable ? And do you think that sort of women are normal ?" He asked this last question with visible revulsion, as if the answer made no doubt and should be everybody's.

Both girls didn't breath a word for a few seconds, then Sam swallowed her saliva and mentally "tidied herself" to keep cool and not tackle her friend. Then she spoke in a voice she did her best to keep collected and neutral : "Well, you know, Danny, I personally think that each one should be free to live his or her sexuality the way he or she wants to. I mean, we're all different, right ? I admit that there may be more heterosexuals than homosexuals, but that still doesn't give you the right to segregate them or despise them. You may hate gays or lesbians, but you shouldn't show any outer sign of it. That's not respectful. And I think homosexuals deserve respect, even if we don't share their opinions on sexual choices. These girls are lesbians, right. Well, I do believe they shouldn't be despised for being that way, instead of the most common way. Perhaps you're right when you say it's not wise to kiss this way in front of strangers, but on another hand, they're kind of remote to us, not just side by side, and they're doing it very discretely, so... What do you think, Cath' ?"

Sam was now watching her lover, waiting for her to support her. The blond girl hesitated, then saw Sam's both determined and pleading look, and she understood she had to say something. Therefore she shared her opinion with the group as well : "I think like Sam. I mean, if these girls are happy this way, then why not ? It's not a crime to love a woman instead of a man, is it ? Like Grandpa said : "People who are different than us should be respected just the same, no matter what we think about them". I think you're right, Grandpa : although we may not agree to one's behaviour, as long as this behaviour is respectable, then we should respect the said person. You may not like lesbians and gays, Danny, but you have to be tolerant."

Danny was taken aback. He was expecting both his female friends to share his views and ended up with two disagreements. That was too much ! He felt himself fume on the inside, and when he turned to Chris, his face had grown somewhat red. He spoke with his teeth gritted, in an angry voice which showed how much he felt like exploding : "And I bet you too will agree with the girls and Mr Smith, and tell me we have to respect these disgusting girls, for difference's sake, right ?" His tone was menacing.

Chris sighed and stared at Danny for a moment, gathering his thoughts for his reply. Then it came : "You know, Dude, these girls haven't bothered us. Ok, they have been laughing a lot, and they now are kissing, but did it really annoy us in any way ? It may annoy _you_, and I accept that, but you on the other hand must accept that it upsets none other than you. It's true that lesbians are a special kind of women, but should we scorn them just because we are not the same or because we don't understand them ? That's not the clever way to do. You know, Dan', even if we don't agree with something, sometimes we must still be respectful, at least on the surface. We may despise on the inside, but have to behave politely on the outside. It's what makes us humans "civilized", contrary to animals."

The red member laughed in a cynical way. "So, if I don't do this, I'm not civilized, right ? If I don't agree, then I'm like an animal, that what you're saying ?"

Chris sighed deeper than before. "Listen, all I'm saying is : the wise way to act is to respect people who behave in a way that's not common. Because it's their right to, and because we can't look down on folks just because we don't like the way they are. Respect is really a key virtue in society, I think. Don't you agree ?"

Sam and Cathy nodded, as did Mr Smith. Only Danny frowned on. "Right. Just think like you please. But as for me, nothing will force me to respect gays and lesbians. They are like sick perverts to me, and they should really get cured for their own mental disorder. I stick to my guns !"

And with that said, he got up and walked away quickly, not looking back any moment.

Cathy felt her mouth shaking, and she sniffled a few times Sam immediately knew what this foresaw : the young Rhapsodian was about to cry. Sam patted her back, even if she knew that, in this precise situation, it wasn't the smartest thing to do (but she just felt she had to, and relied on common sense to have Chris and Mr Smith interpret it as a friendship gesture, nothing more...), and got her head close to Cathy's.

"Now, now, don't you cry, Cath'. He's just angry now, but it may fade away later. He's reacting in a fit of wrath, but believe me, he may come to his senses this evening or tomorrow. Let's just let him cool down a bit. Please, don't cry !"

But it was to no avail. Tears formed in the blue eyes and rolled silently on the cheeks, until they made it to the chin. The pink member didn't even bother to wipe them. She did her best not to burst out crying and instead keep on crying silently this way. But it was hard, and she could feel the lump growing in her throat. She felt rejected by Danny, although the latter ignored everything about Sam and her, and was sad that he thought of lesbians as perverts. So sad.

Mr Smith stroked his granddaughter's head. "Look, Schloumba, he didn't do it to offend you, or Sam, or even Chris. It wasn't directed to any of you. He just... he just lost his temper, there. It can happen to anybody. He was wrong to act this intolerant, but after all, we have to respect his decision. We said that those acting differently deserved respect, and he obviously is acting in a way quite distinctive from ours, so even if we are either sad or angry, we have to respect his opinion. And as Sam says, he may realize his overreacting later and apologize. Be confident, Schloumba. Please, wipe your tears away and don't let sorrow win your heart !"

Chris expressed his approval as well : "Yes, Cath'. Don't let this sudden outburst ruin your day. We came here to be together and spend a good time. So let's just leave him alone, so that he will calm down, and do our best to end this day as harmoniously as we can."

Cathy thought they all spoke very wise, and that she should listen to them instead of listening to the sad voice that rose from her wounded heart. Therefore did she dry her eyes and, after a while where she put order in her head, she raised her blue eyes and smiled, a shy, hesitant smile. "You're right, I should not let this event ruin the day. He acted under anger, and maybe he already regrets it. I'll do my best to stay fine and rejoice with you. After all, this is a wonderful place, not one to cry your heart out, isn't it ?" And the smile grew a tad bigger.

They all felt relieved that the blonde had decided to be brave and leave it aside. And Sam soon threw another topic of discussion, to stifle the pain that lingered on.

And the whole time, while they were speaking, they didn't cast one look at the two girls...

/

But in the evening, Danny was still in a bad mood. He clearly was sulking, as he thought he had been betrayed by everybody else, who all agreed on the fact that homosexuals weren't perverts but "different" people and that they deserved respect, "just like anybody else". And he felt really resentful about the whole thing.

Sam tried to persuade him over dinner that nobody was actually "against him", but that they thought in another way, the main point being that all agreed that all kinds of people should be respected, as long as they were respectable.

But he didn't want to hear it, and as soon as he had finished his plate, he left the room and slammed the front door, leaving the whole table appalled at his stubbornness and his lack of tolerance.

Later that evening, Sam sneaked into Cathy's room and found her partner weeping incessantly.

"Come on, my Love. Don't let yourself be unhinged by what happened. Danny isn't a bad person, but sometimes... sometimes he's rather narrow-minded and too much of a macho. I really don't like that side of his, but he's still my friend, and I accept my friends like they are. All deserved respect, we agreed on that. Please, Cath', wipe out your tears ! Do it for me ! I really can't stand watching you pour so many tears ! Please be strong, my Cathy !"

The blonde turned her wet face to her lover and sketched a smile. She choked out : "I'm sorry, Sam. It's just... I feel as if he hated me personally. I know it sounds stupid, and believe me I feel ridiculous to take it for me only, but... but... but I just can't help it ! Please don't let me down, Sam ! I love you and I don't think I'm doing anything negative loving a girl."

"You're not, absolutely not. There's no sin in there. We are like we are, and loving each other doesn't bring bad to anybody, so why would anyone care ? That's our identities, and whoever likes us has to accept us like we are. But given today's events, I think it preferable to hide from Danny, and to actually avoid looking too often at each other. Otherwise, he'll find out. We have to be as discrete as possible. Okay with you ?"

Cathy sighed, a long sigh taken from her inmost depths, then she dried her eyes and looked at Sam silently. At last, she nodded her head : "Okay, we'll do like you want. If we have to hide to be happy, then we'll hide. It's unfair, but I don't want us in trouble. I still hope he will change his mind someday, but knowing him..."

It was Sam's turn to nod. "Yeah, I know... He's too self-confident, and always so sure of being right. Anyway, we'll wait and see..."

And the black girl kissed the white one, a gentle, comforting kiss.

But deep in the leader's heart, a dark shadow was moving. And that dark shadow was Anguish. Sam feared that Danny's behaviour may actually shatter their intimate relationship in the long run. Or perhaps sooner than expected.

There now was a sword hanging over their heads, and the thread holding it didn't seem that resistant...


	9. Known love

**Hi there ! The title of this new chapter is a wink to Katie Minnie's UNKNOWN LOVE, which was once voted the best MBC story on FF. It's actually still one of my top 3 stories. KM, if you read this… please finish that great story, it's almost a sin leaving it unachieved ! )**

**Ok, time for reading. So have a nice time & laters !**

**/**

**8 _ Known Love**

/

A week had passed since that terrible picnic day. Danny had been rather taciturn for three days after that, but then he had moved on and now talked in a normal, laid back way again. He may have decided that, after all, even if the girls and Chris didn't agree with him, and he was "alone against all", they still were his friends. And do you break off all contacts with your besties when you have a different opinion than theirs ? Certainly not, unless it's really serious. And this wasn't.

Lunch was over and Sam had proposed they all went to the school library for a little studying. And all had agreed, although Danny wasn't exactly delighted about it.

Just when they were getting to the place, Chris discretely caught Sam's arm and she quickly faced him. "Hum, Sam… can we talk for a minute ? I've got something on my mind and need to tell you now" the tech swiftly whispered in her ear, while Danny was opening the library door, followed close by Cathy.

She gave him a wondering look, but nevertheless granted him her reply immediately, leaving questions for later : "Yeah, sure. I'll just tell Dan' and Cath' that we'll be absent for a little while." She then went to let them know and came back rapidly, for she was eager to learn what Chris had to share with her that was so important.

They walked to a remote corner and as they stopped, the African-American girl put a hand on her hip and asked calmly : "Ok, what is it you want to let me know about ?"

The freckled boy looked her in the eye, then his gaze lowered to the floor, and he raised his blue irises again, locking them with her patient golden eyes. "Look… it's not so easy to tell you, but… but I feel like I have to be honest with you and must have that talk with you." He stopped and waited to check if she wanted to react to this. But she just gave him an encouraging smile, that sure enough implied she was pricking up her ears and was very focused on what he was about to say.

Since she didn't make any move, he pursued : "Hum… I… I happened to be testing a new device for Mr Smith's garden, on Tuesday evening, and for that I needed to set it in the garden…"

Sam flinched at this. Had he just said he was in the garden on… _Tuesday evening_ ? She felt her heart starting to beat louder in her chest, as she clearly remembered where she had been that evening. And who she was with at the time.

But she did her best to hide any outward emotion and hoped Chris hadn't noticed anything. Still, if he was about to let out what she thought he would, it wouldn't be of any importance whether he had actually spotted her jolt or not.

"…and, you see, I had to make my test by hiding the device somewhere, for Mr Smith's plants not to notice it the next day. It was part of the experiment. sSo I chose the thick bush close to the picket fence and crawled inside it to position the stuff in the right direction. And just when I considered it was ok, and I was thinking about leaving…"

The brunette swallowed her saliva. Her heartbeats were now pounding so hard that it almost became painful. Of course, she remembered as well _where exactly_ she was sitting that same evening, and _what_ she was doing. What Chris would utter next was all too obvious. _Oh God, first that quarrel with Danny, and now this… Why ? Why can't we just be happy together ?_

"…you arrived with Cathy and sat behind the bush. And… hum… and I… I saw everything… well, you know…"

Sam hastily replied : "Yes, I know. You found out about our secret. What can I say ? I know you are smarter than Danny, and more sensitive than him, and… I reasonably think you don't condemn our behaviour. But you certainly are… shocked about all this, right ? Could you have thought so about your best friends ?"

Her tone sounded somehow cynical. Her smile had vanished.

The blue member didn't delay his answer : "No, I wasn't shocked. Well, when you say you are, it usually implies something negative. It implies you don't like what you see or feel. I would rather say I was… astonished, taken aback. Yes. These expressions are not negative, and they convey the notion of surprise, which is exactly what I felt then. I was very surprised, but NOT shocked. Definitely not , I swear !"

His tone was willing to be as convincing as possible. But her friend showed him he didn't need to worry : "Hey, no prob', Chris. I believe you, you know. I'm sure you weren't shocked. But I can easily understand that you were "blown away" by what you witnessed. That's absolutely normal. And sorry if I didn't tell you, but… Cathy and me weren't sure about anybody's reactions, and we wanted to avoid anything that could have harmed our happiness. That included possible negative reactions about our sexual behaviour. We didn't want to… hum, say, "disappoint" anyone with our difference. Again, sorry for not telling you. You, unlike Danny, may have understood."

Chris smiled in a cool and comforting way : "No no no, don't apologize, Sam. It's okay, really. After all, that's intimate, and is none of my business. I didn't have to worm my way in your secret. It wouldn't have been correct. It's… it's something personal, and of course, I fully understand. So absolutely no hard feelings, Sam ! Even on the contrary : I'm very happy for Cathy and you ! And I wish you the best !" And his smile clearly showed he wasn't upset or anything.

She returned the smile and her voice was brimming over with gratitude when she spoke : "Thank you, Chris. Thank you so very much for your tolerance, and for your kind words ! You're such a fabulous friend, so open-minded and comprehensive. I really wish Danny would act the same. I mean, he's my friend as well, and of course I like him, and it's pleasing to argue with him and all that, but… but sometimes his behaviour ticks me off ! Like last week, during the picnic. I respect his opinion, but nevertheless disagree with it. And I didn't appreciate the way he talked about lesbians, although, as I said, I did respect it in a formal way. That's his macho side, I know. But that still bothers me, even if I like him as a good buddy."

The tech nodded to express his agreement and concluded : "Anyway, I just wanted it would be fair to let you know I had found out about your relationship, and that I'm happy you both found love. And if you need my help or an advice for just anything, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll always be there for you two, and even for Danny."

Sam's eyes were shining. "Chris… you really are the perfect friend. So clever, so generous, so sensitive… I'm lost for words to tell you how grateful I am to you. Thanks to millions for your tolerance and your help ! You definitely are a gem, Chris !" And she winked.

He laughed and grinned, and with that both walked back to the library, where the other half of the MBC was already at work.

/

"What did you talk about this morning ? Well, that is, if you don't mind telling me…"

The young Rhapsodian had thrown that question unexpectedly, as they were walking in the setting sun. Chris and Danny had remained home, Sam having told them that Cathy and her had to go for some late shopping.

The black girl turned her amber eyes to the blue ones that were now staring at her as both walked on as if nothing. "Well, Chris had to tell me something important. He found out something that really took him by surprise, and felt the need to share this with me.

"And that was…?" Cathy had always been a curious girl. That made Sam smile once more.

"Ok, better do it the straightforward way, I guess. Here it is : Chris knows about us, Cathy. He knows because he happened to be present in the garden on Tuesday evening. In the thick bush behind which we spend our tender moments."

In this moment, Cathy let out a gasp and immediately cut in : "He was there ? You mean… he was spying on us ?" Her face bore an expression of indignation. She just couldn't believe that Chris, the sensible and sincere Chris, might have been cheating that way.

Sam stopped and put a hand on her lover's shoulder. "No, Cathy, not at all. I know it looks this way, but you know like me that looks can be deceiving. Chris actually was testing a new gadget for your grandfather's plants, a gadget that was meant to be installed in the garden. He had chosen that place to set it, deep in the bush for the plants not to see it, and he crawled in there for this reason. And when we arrived and sat behind the bush, he actually was finished and about to leave the place. But he immediately saw what was happening and didn't dare to burst in, so he watched and got astonished by what he saw. And he decided to tell me for honesty's sake. He also confessed that he was happy for us and would be there for us if we needed anything."

The pink teammate seemed hesitant. As if she found it hard to believe it. "Do you really think it happened that way ?" Her eyes stared dubiously at Sam. She knew Chris as well as her Sam did, but that sounded a somewhat… twisted story.

The leader looked at her beloved very sternly and spoke in a serious way : "I know it sounds kinda strange but honestly, Cath', would you have been there and actually stared in his eyes as he spoke, and see how sincere he sounded, you wouldn't be doubting right now. You know, I don't claim to be the best at analyzing people and their intentions, but believe me, every time they looked sincere to me, they were, and every time they seemed lying, they were too. So, for me, there is no doubt : Chris told me the truth. And I'm happy he came to me to let me know he was aware about us. That's Chris : always straightforward, always correct."

Sam stopped talking and watched Cathy to check her reaction. The latter took her eyes off the brunette and stared vaguely in front of her, meditating the explanation of her partner. Yes, Chris was a sincere boy, so why on Earth would he make up such a story ? And he was not the kind to spy on his friends. Therefore, it had to be true. It just had to.

Cathy smiled at Sam. "Okay, I think you're right. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and learned our secret unwillingly. But I'm happy to hear he accepts us like we are. And that he feels happy for us. That's very sweet of him." And her smile stretched up. **(A/N : even her smile stretches, duuuh ! ;)**

"Yeah, he's so kind. We're way lucky to have such a caring and respectful buddy as him. I actually wish Danny thought this clever and sensible… and sensitive as well !"

Cathy winced. "Yes, too bad, as you say. But then again, I'm soooo happy that Chris supports us."

The African-American teen grinned brightly. "Me too. And to celebrate this… come on here, in the wasteland nearby !" Sam was pointing at the fenced wasteland, further in the street.

They sneaked inside and walked to the abandoned cabin, then snuggled by its side and started kissing gently, then passionately. They hugged so tightly as they snogged, and Cathy had wrapped her stretched arms three times around Sam's waist. She now did this almost every time they were hugging, as a sign of deep affection.

The sun had now set and the air was growing somewhat colder, but the girls didn't pay attention. They had their attention focused on their intimate moment, and the rest didn't matter. Even the light dimming slowly but surely was of little importance. Time had stopped. The only thing that lasted was their kisses, their sweet, sweet kisses, continuing over and over.

And while the two girls were enjoying themselves, wrapped in each other's arms, a pair of eyes was watching them in a distance, and the naughty wince on the spy's face foresaw something bad… really bad...

/

**Ahaaaa, some kind of cliffhanger ! Now two people have found out about Sam and Cathy : Chris, whose reaction was very positive, and this mysterious person spying on the girls, whose facial expression indicates a very negative reaction.**

**Who is that enigmatic person ? What does he or she want with Sam and Cathy ? What will happen ?**

**Find out real soon ! Thanks for reading ! Take care !**

**Léo**


	10. The gap

**Hi there readers !**

**I hope you still enjoy the story so far. I was kind of lukewarm with last chapter, but maybe it's still a good chapter, I dunno. It's yours to judge.**

**I would like to give a great BIG UP to Blood-of-Silver, who sent me a very supporting review. Thanxxxxx a lot, Ana ! You rock more than ever ! Luv ya ! ;)**

**And the usual thanks to ChrisTron4000, Masterminor aso., and anyone who like this story. You all are great !**

**Next chapter will be tough, you'll see ! Fasten your belt, here it launches !**

**/**

**/**

**9 _ THE GAP**

/

/

Sam sat down by Cathy and, after checking that Chris was busy getting honey from the small cupboard, caressed her hand under the table. The blond took the black hand in her white one and went on caressing it discretely until the tech was done. Then both quickly grinned to each other and got their hands back onto the table. Even if Chris now knew about them, they still chose to hide their intimacy, out of habit.

Chris sat down and gave both a nice smile. "How are you today ?" he asked them.

Sam showed her white teeth and her happy voice was heard : "Well, very good since you told me how you were happy for Cathy and me. That's so sweet of you, really ! Thank you so very much, Chris !"

Cathy enthusiastically let out a confirmation of that : "Yeah, you really are the best of friends ! I don't know how to thank you ! Blessings over your head, Chris !"

The freckled boy widened his grin. "Why, thank you, Cath'. I'm happy if my friends are." And after a short while : "By the way, has anyone seen Danny yet ?"

The girls looked at each other, then shrugged. "No, but perhaps…"

An heavy stepping in the staircase. Who was walking with such weight ? Was it Danny ?

They all took a look behind and soon saw the Jock make his way to the table. The expression plastered over his features seemed… well, indecipherable. What could be on his mind to have him look such an enigmatic way ?

"Hi Dan'. What's up ?" Cathy asked.

He sat down heavily and let out a long sigh, then laid his eyes on her, apparently tired or disappointed. But didn't answer. Cathy exchanged a worried look with Sam. _But what… ?_

Sam cleared her throat, then went for it : "Hum, Danny… anything wrong ? Maybe we can help ? Do you want to share it with us ?"

Danny turned his head slowly in direction of Sam. It actually seemed to cost him a huge effort, and he made nothing to hide his apparent weariness.

"No, you can't help." And he went silent after that. Just these four words and that was it. The rest of the table grew more and more worried by the minute.

Chris decided to make an attempt as well : "Danny, what's going on ? We are your friends, and are always there for you. Unless you definitely don't want to tell us, of course…"

His teammate looked him in the eye and leaned forward. "You wanna know what's going on, eh ? Okay, I'm gonna spit it out. You see, Chris, yesterday evening, I had to go buy myself some new football gloves. And just when I was getting downtown, I saw two girls sneaking inside the wasteland and hiding on the side of the cabin. And guess what they started to do ?"

It seemed to Sam and Cathy that a cold wind was blowing across the room, and was slowly turning them into ice statues. Danny's eyes were staring ironically at Chris, who gave him back a surprised look. Then the tech turned to his female friends and noticed they were all pale, as if all blood was withdrawing quickly from their faces.

At last, someone uttered something. It was Chris, and he was answering Danny : "They… they were… kissing ?"

Danny let out a mocking sniffle. "Exactly. And do you know who these girls were ?" There was a mask of disdain over his face now. He smiled complacently, as he saw Chris's puzzlement.

The blue-haired boy gave a quick glance to Sam and Cathy – he couldn't help it – and said, almost stuttering : "Hum… some- … somebody we know ?"

The green narrowed eyes sent him a shiver down the spine. "As if you didn't know, Chris. And perhaps you already knew about these girls, and didn't tell me, what do I know ? Yeah, good question : did you _know_ or not ?" Danny's eyes were two burning slits, making Chris feel less self-confident than he had ever been.

Chris was about to answer, but a voice cut in : "Now stop that, Danny ! Leave Chris alone !" Sam was now frowning at her macho friend. "And also, stop saying "these girls" when you perfectly know who you're talking about." She turned to Chris. "It was Cathy and me, and we were kissing sheltered from view, in the corner of that wasteland." She faced the red member again. "And yes, Chris already knew about us, but that's because he had witnessed us by chance. We didn't tell him and not you. But since he had seen us, he came to let us know he was aware about our secret. And if we didn't tell _you_, it was of course because of what had happened during that picnic…"

Danny looked at her, anger shining in his eyes like two malevolent jewels. "You should just be ashamed of behaving like that. I always had thought of Cathy and you as two well-balanced girls, who would one day have nice boyfriends, and there you go doing _that_ ! Really, you should be ashamed of yourselves ! How could you ever become that way ?"

His tone was a nest of scorn. His gaze reflected the loathing that lesbianism inspired him. His apologies for getting upset last time at the picnic had been sincere, but they didn't change anything to his feelings regarding non-conventional love. He still hated lesbians, and even his best female friends wouldn't find any mercy.

"Listen, Danny, we don't have anything to be ashamed of. We're not doing anything filthy, anything sinful or so. We are two persons loving each other, and that's it ! Love is love, whatever the gender. So why should we be ashamed ? That's _your_ opinion, your opinion only, Danny ! So don't try to make us feel guilty, for that's totally unfair and incorrect a behaviour !

We have the right to love one another, even if that's not the standard way. People have the right to be different without being judged ! You have to accept that, even if you don't like it."

The eyebrow-scarred teenager gave his leader a very hateful look and shouted : "But how can you claim to have a right to respect ? You're not even behaving normally ! What do you expect from me, uh ? To tell you that it's okay for a female to love another female, when it's _ not_ ? Seriously, Sam, you make me wanna throw up ! You and Cathy are just behaving in a disgusting, sick manner, kissing like that in an open space, in the middle of our town. Yuck !"

And with that being said, he got up and started his way back to the lounge.

Sam's eyes were goggling and Cathy could hear her breathing so thick and fast. The young feminist stood up in a flash and swiftly turned around the table, without making any noise. Danny was still on his way and actually hadn't heard anything, all the more since the brunette had moved as silently as a cat.

She got in front of him and the Jock's eyes shot wide open from the surprise. But he hadn't seen anything yet. The now furious girl grabbed the astonished boy's collar and let out a very loud yell of rage. The next second, she was pushing him powerfully backwards and throwing him against the wall. The whole time it lasted, her raging outburst had been carried on, and both this terrible shout of wrath and the "violence" of her acting shocked Danny. Sam, the girl who always acted so thoughtful, so collected, suddenly capable of manly deeds ?

Sam held on Danny's collar and even raised her hold a bit, so that he was pushed towards the top and felt quite uncomfortable. And when he didn't dare to move or say anything anymore, because of his sudden scare, which made him avoid any action (for Sam, in the state she was, could have been reacting in just _any_ way…), only then she spoke.

"You listen carefully to me, _The_ Danny. You listen carefully and you **DON'T** interrupt me, or things will be very bad for you, I swear. And that even if you're my friend… or supposedly so. I'm not gonna just stand there, arms crossed, and let you sully our love in such ignominious way. You don't like lesbians and think of them as "sick people" ? Fine ! That's your opinion, and although I find it really miserable, I'm forced to respect it, given what we said regarding the diverging opinions, on that picnic day : they should be respected, even if we don't agree with them, they should be respected at least formally. But you, my "friend" (she emphasized this word with a spike of disdain), you don't even show formal respect for us. On the contrary, you're behaving in the most despising and even insulting manner, offending us without mercy. Well, guess what ? It's not gonna go like that, so easily, without any revenge ! Now open up your ears, coz I'm not going to repeat it : either you stop treating us this bad or you'll live to regret it. I'm serious, Man ! And if you're not happy with that, then you know what ? Go fuck yourself, Daniel Jackson !"

And with those last words being screamed on the top of her voice, Samantha let go of Daniel, who felt so weak and scared in this moment that he slipped against the wall and fell slowly to the ground.

Sam watched him for a while, her beautiful face now altered with the most dreadful expression of fury, her eyes shining with indignation. And past that moment, during which she seemed to crush him under the weight of her judgement, she turned and walked away without a look back.

Cathy was shedding silent tears as she thought back at the horrible words Danny had lashed out at them, without much consideration for their unflinching friendship, all those past years. And she also saw how her beloved had been forced out of her natural behaviour and had no choice but to act in a way that absolutely wasn't hers, brutal and coarse.

Sam put her arm around the crying alien's shoulder and rubbed it gently in a comforting to-and-fro movement. "Come on, Cathy, let's get out of here. We'll spend the day together." She turned her golden eyes towards Chris. "Well, if you want to join, you're welcome. You're much more tolerant, _you_ !" She raised her voice at this last word, and her gaze targeted the boy who was standing up, his eyes continuously on Sam, as if he didn't dare to believe she had been acting that "violently".

Chris didn't feel like he would have the strength to smile, after what had just taken place. "Well, I would with pleasure, but I think you two should spend the day together. You need to discuss what happened and also rest from all that tension. I'll be in the way if I come. But thanks for proposing. And be sure you can rely on me, girls ! Here for you anytime !"

He risked an eye towards Danny, but the red member had already left the place. He didn't want to stay any other minute in this room… not after the last incident !

Sam took Cathy in her arms and hugged her for a long moment, rocking gently from to side to side. And soon the heartbroken Rhapsodian found the way to dry her tears and to look at Sam with a grateful but still sad face.

"Here, Cath'. Come with me. We'll see what we do today. Or rather, I'll let you decide. Come on, my Love, be strong ! Don't let him win ! We need to support each other ! I love you, Cath' !"

Sam stopped and turned. "Have a nice day, Chris. And thank you for all your support ! What would become of us without your help ? You're a great friend, Chris. See you later !"

And with that, the female couple left the Smith house, leaving the tech alone at the table.

But Christopher was angry as well, although he hadn't shown it. And he felt it absolutely crucial to do something important about all this. He had to get involved anyhow.

He got up and left the kitchen. Too bad for breakfast. But he didn't feel hungry anymore…

/

The spike-haired boy was walking home alone that night. For once, he hadn't been hanging out with the others. He just couldn't. He had to get some fresh air and reflect a bit. What had Sam said, again ? That he should go fuck himself ? How did she dare speaking to him like this ? She would soon see who was the toughest, for he wasn't giving in. Not anytime. She didn't agree and found him despising ? Now, come on ! She was the one to kiss in public. Well, ok, a hidden corner in a wasteland at evening isn't really public... but anyway, it's still not a private place, and especially for lesbians. _Yuck, lesbians... my former best friends are lesbians... how gross is that ?_

He soon arrived at the yellow house and discretely made his way to the window.

Sam and Cathy were watching TV, the blonde's head laid on the brunette's shoulder, the white hand entwined with the black one. Chris seemed absent, as did Mr Smith. But the old man was probably already in bed, as he had the habit of going to sleep real early.

Danny winced and frowned as he saw the hands entwined. A growl was heard in the back of his throat. _Damn, when I see that..._

He made his way to the back door, which he opened silently, and sneaked in. Then he reached the stairs and went up still unnoticed. For some strange reason, he didn't want the girls to hear him. That was stupid : it was his house as well as theirs. Still...

He opened the door to his room and switched the light on, then got in, closed the door and swiftly turned, ready to go jump onto his bed... and he felt a shock in his chest ! His heart marked that beat stronger than usual and temperature quickly rose in his body !

On his bed was sitting Chris. He was leaning forward, both arms laid parallel in front of him, in between his legs. He was looking sternly at his friend, and Danny could notice he hardly ever blinked. His gaze was focused on the Jock.

"Gee, Dude, you scared the hell out of me ! Don't ever do that again or I'll smack your face till it hurts ! And what are you doing in my room anyway ?"

The MBC geek watched him silently, then finally dropped : "We need to talk, Danny." Not more than this. But the tone on which he had pronounced it was so firm, so cold, that Danny felt worry break into his heart and his mind. The kind of fear that was slowly invading him was the same he had felt yesterday morning, when Sam had grabbed him by the collar, thrown him against the wall and kept him up there, while she shouted at him and cussed. That wasn't good at all.

But Danny did his best to speak in a self-confident way : "Ok, what about ?"

The gadget boy didn't move and went on with the same cold voice : "You perfectly know what about, so don't make believe you ignore it. There's no time to waste. You're my friend, but I'm really angry at the way you behaved with Sam and Cathy yesterday ! They are your friends as well, have you forgotten that ?"

The macho boy knew that this was a strong point his "intello" friend had scored. They were his friends and he had treated them as enemies. What to answer to that ?

Danny cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, they are, but does that mean I have to agree with just _any_ of their behaviours, any of their decisions ? Don't I have the right to disagree ?"

Chris frowned some more. Was his interlocutor trying to call himself a victim, while he was in reality the "stabber" in the first place ? He couldn't let things go in that direction. "Hey, you perfectly has the right to disagree, but watch your language and your behaviour when you do. Your disagreement doesn't give you the right to lack respect to your friends. I mean, if something upset me in your acting, how would you react if I just came round and spoke in the most scornful and offending way, showing you absolutely no respect at all ? What would you think of that, eh ?" And his stare on the Jock got even sterner.

Danny started to get the feeling he was "letting go of the rope" and losing ground. What Chris was saying was actually mostly sensible. It wouldn't be so evident to counter his arguments, for they were very thoughtful.

"Okay, maybe I've been a tad rough, but after all, they have been kissing in an open space..."

Chris immediately cut him : "It was a desert wasteland, they were in a remote corner where they were most difficult to spot and it was getting dark. Have you forgotten the context ?"

Danny swallowed with difficulty. Why didn't he find the self-confidence he always had in so many conversations ? Why did he had such difficulty to answer to Chris ? Why couldn't he find arguments as smart as his friend's ?

"Yeah, it's true... but it was still an open space, right ? And I mean... well, how can you tolerate two females kissing, when the normal way is girl and boy ? It's just not normal to behave in such a manner. A psychologist would agree..."

The blue-haired boy sniffled at this. "You know what a psychologist would say, Danny ? He would say that, as long as people accept themselves the way they are and are happy that way, and don't harm anyone around, then it's fine. He would say that, no doubt. I'm ready to take the bet with you. We can go and talk with a psychologist I used to visit long ago for relational problems. He's a wise and penetrating man, who understands way more on life than so many others. I dare you to come with me and expose your views to him. And we'll just see what comes out of it all."

Danny felt like he was cornered. And he didn't like this feeling _at all_ ! Tension finally burst inside of him : "LOOK, IF I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THIS SITUATION, I DON'T HAVE TO, AND THIS WHATEVER YOU'RE SAYING, OKAY, MISTER KNOW-ALL ? AND IF _YOU_ CAN LIVE WITH THIS, THEN GOOD FOR YOU. BUT SEEMS TO ME YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM !"

Chris looked at him, speechless. He dreaded such a reaction from his self-confident friend. He had an inkling that Danny may lose his temper if he couldn't impose his views or was stuck at a certain time, left with no answer to an embarrassing question or remark. And that inkling had just proved correct. It wasn't possible to pursue the conversation in such conditions. It would be to no avail.

The tech guy stood up and gave the action guy a disappointed look. "I really hoped I could have you moderate your opinion, or possibly think about it, but seems you're sticking to your guns, once again. Well, there's nothing I can do or say to make you change your mind, as I can see."

Chris was staring at Danny, and Danny stared back at Chris. They both confronted their decided looks.

At last, Chris started for the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned to the angry boy who was looking at him from a distance : "You know what, Danny ? If you don't mellow a bit and come to your senses, then I'm afraid you'll end up all alone. And because you're my friend, Dan', that would really bother me and sadden me. I wouldn't want you to be left aside and go your own away, apart from the group. We're a team, we're a bunch of friends, and none of us is meant to be going his or her way solo. But honestly, there's a risk for you about that. If you don't soften a bit and get more tolerant, you'll really get lonely, because you'll have cut bonds with all of us. And that would be such a pity ! Please, take your time to reflect on all this ! It's worth the effort, you know… Good evening, Daniel !"

One last sad look, and he was gone, leaving the red member all alone in his room.

"The Danny" didn't feel so good. It seemed to him that everything turned against him, and that whatever he could say wouldn't change his being considered wrong by the others. It seemed that his failure was unavoidable. Was it really that likely he would end up alone ? And that because he refused to consider normal something that initially _wasn't_ ?

Danny sighed. He didn't feel well inside. Almost like if he had nausea. He looked around him and spotted the window, to which he walked wearily.

Outside, the wind was shaking the trees with unusual violence. It seemed to forecast some storm. But Danny already was in the middle of his own private storm…

The green-eyed boy raised his tired eyes and remained in this position for a long moment. He was watching the moon. It disappeared behind a huge cloud, depriving the world of its light. The night was even darker now.

But in the boy's heart, darkness was way thicker and way more frightening, and even darker shadows roamed about, telling of a desperate future…

**/**

**/**

**A rather dark chapter it was, wasn't it ? So, will Danny be left aside from the group because of his intolerance ? Will the MBC be shattered and work in two separate entities during mission ? And what about the relationship between Sam and Cathy ?**

**The answer will be soon available.**

**In the mean time, any comment, either review or PM, is welcome. Thanks in advance !**

**Good luck with your own stuff, and take care !**

**/ Léo /**


	11. Peace and Love

**Howdy Folks !**

**Hope you didn't get too depressed after reading last chapter : it was a very dark one indeed. But I felt the need to develop the plot in that direction. And to show how homophobia is an awful thing. Actually, if there is one thing I would call « disgusting », it would be homophobia, and not homosexuality.**

**Tolerance and respect are key virtues in this world, and blessed be whoever possess such virtues. These persons are really enabling humanity to progress !**

**Ok, enough philosophical babbling. Chapter 10 is just waiting for you ! And I have a feeling you may enjoy this one !**

**Go ahead, Buddies ! Help yourselves ! ;)**

**/**

**10 _ PEACE AND LOVE**

/

The week stretched on indefinitely, it seemed. The atmosphere in the MBC team wasn't good at all. During missions, Danny would often do it solo, or possibly with Chris, if the strategy required it. But he never teamed up with one of the girls. Never.

At school, he wasn't very talkative, spending most of the time listening, opening his mouth only to answer some question. He often was after Wendy, but didn't appear that eager to be with her. Sam and Chris both had guessed that he acted that way only to prevent the growing boredom he was in. And since he didn't want to do anything much with the gang, he had to find another activity to stave off listlessness and keep alert the least. And he did that by pretending to be chasing after Wendy. But it was a way to mask his unease with his own friends.

When they were home, his activities were lonely ones, and he would have favorited homework just to avoid spending time playing cards with the girls, who had now discovered a new card game and were fond of it. He spent most of the time in his room and only came down for dinner.

About Sam and Cathy, they were still resentful to Danny and hadn't forgiven him. But although wrath somehow still occupied their hearts, there still was another feeling lingering, and that was sadness. Sadness and bitterness. Sadness and disappointment. When they were together, they did their best to be happy and share tender moments, but even during those happy times, when they were away from the Jock, they weren't as happy as they could have been.

And with Chris, he saw that all were unhappy with the situation. And he himself didn't feel too good about the whole thing. He was uneasy when he saw Sam and Danny eat at the same table and not even bother to say a single word to each other, while they used to act in an accomplice way and often tease each other and mock each other in the funniest manner.

All in all, each member of the group felt lousy and would have given anything for things to get "fixed" as soon as possible. But it looked as if it was a dead end no matter how one would try to consider the problem. It was an endless whirlpool of frustration in which they were all caught and struggled to get free from… to no avail.

But things can change, and they actually often do. Even if it sometimes takes time… And Danny had had all the time to think things over… and wonder what was the best thing to do...

/

It was Friday morning. Chris was already laying the table for breakfast when the brunette and the blonde entered the kitchen.

"Hi Sam, hi Cathy ! Did you have a good night ?"

" So-so" Cathy answered. "I was lying on the side and doing my best to fall asleep, but meh... What about you, Sam ?" she went on while turning her blue eyes to her beloved.

"Hum, not that good neither. And I have really no idea why it was that arduous. You, Chris ?"

"Yeah, just like you two : not a good night. Strange we all had the same problem to find sleep, no ? I mean, is that telepathy or what ?"

He said that on such an amusing tone that both his friends guffaw, and so did he.

They all stopped abruptly as Danny made his appearance in the room. Silence replaced laughter, as if Danny's presence was a hinder to entertainment. The Jock came to sit and cast his glance around, before saying : "Hi, everybody !"

Sam froze and looked at Cathy, who looked back at her then at Chris, who in turn directed his gaze at Sam. Had Danny just said… "Hi, everybody" ? He hadn't addressed them in such normal terms for at least three weeks now. And his voice… his voice sounded normal. It really sounded like the good old Danny. What… ?

"Hum, hi, Dan'. You okay ?" Chris asked him. He didn't get this sudden change.

The eyebrow-scarred teenager looked at Chris in a funny way. "Why are you asking ?"

"Well, I don't know. You actually look… hum, in a good mood ?"

The Jock gave him a curious glance. "Yeah, and ? Is that a crime ?"

Chris was at a loss. "No… no, of course not….". He didn't know what to say next.

Sam cleared her throat. "Hum, Morning, Dan'. Seems you're doing way better than these past three weeks. What's been happening ? If you don't mind telling me… ?"

Danny gazed at her in a way that was neither aggressive nor despising. In a _normal_ way. Finally, after all these days…

"Well, I've been thinking a lot recently, and… I'm not exactly back to the same old Danny, but I've decided to leave negative feelings aside. I'm in a kind of transition between the nasty one I've been lately and the good old Danny I've always been. It will take some more time for me to behave just like before, but I guess… I guess I'm not angry anymore."

"Really ?" Cathy had leaned forward and observed her green-eyed buddy with an intense look. "Have you definitely let go of your bitterness and resentment ?" She wanted him to confirm that, to be fully reassured.

The Jock tried a smile. "Well, this can't go on indefinitely, can it ? I mean, we're all suffering from this, all ! And students have been looking at us far too often these days, wondering what the hell was with us. I just can't stand it anymore. I want the old band back together. I want the same happiness we used to share. And once I'm completely over it – and that should be soon – then… then we'll all be relieved and fulfilled again."

"YAY ! Oh, that's great news !" chirped Cathy as she clapped her hands. "This is the best news in days !" Then she stopped, an idea suddenly reaching the surface of her conscience. "But does that mean… does that mean that you'll accept our homosexuality ?" Worry was perceptible in her voice.

The athletic boy pondered this for a moment, then sighed, and finally shrugged. "I guess I haven't got a choice, right ? After all, you're my best friends, so could I really do that to you : not accept your identity ? It would be very sad, if that was the case. I'm not easy about it yet, but… I bet time will pass and habit will settle in. The habit to see you hug, kiss, hold you by the hand… all that. One gets used to just anything, with time, right ?" He smiled again, a little smile, but still an encouraging one.

The leader caught his eye. "Thank you, Danny !"

"Hey, I'm not through it yet, so don't thank me in advance. I may still change my mind." Again that little smile.

"You could, that's true, but I'm confident. I trust you, and know what "road" you'll choose to follow. And that's why I'm thanking you."

"Oh, i'm soooooo happy again !" Cathy shrilled on top of her lungs. "You have no idea how much !"

And Chris joined in : "Good choice, my friend !" he said as he put his hand on The Danny's shoulder. "It took a while for you to make the change, but you made it, and that's what matters. Really, Dude, respect to you !" And the geek smiled his brightest smile.

"Okay, now what if we ate that breakfast. Or we'll be damn late for school. C'mon, let's hurry !" Danny exclaimed. They all started to eat, feeling way relieved.

/

The morning passed, but this time, it wasn't a long boring drill to live through. Actually, given their positive feelings about it, even math seemed interesting to them all. Including Danny, for once.

During PE, they all exercised tirelessly, and gave each other the ball as often as they could, working in team again (even if it wasn't alien busting). Danny seemed to be back in top form and ended up as best scorer of the match.

They were exhausted by the end of the morning, but in great shape mentally speaking.

/

"Hum, I could devour an entire ox ! I'm hungry as I haven't been for what seems to be years !"

Cathy burst out laughing. "Well, that definitely sounds like the Danny we know. Or rather should I say : THE Danny, since that's dear to you, Dan'." And she laughed nicely.

"I seem to be getting better and better. What about you, guys ?" the red member asked.

"Better as well, thanks !" Chris replied with a serene grin on his face.

"Same here !" Sam concluded. "And must I add, I'm most happy to hear you're all doing better now. The crisis seems to be over, right ?"

"Yeah, although I'm not back 100% to old me. There's still something remaining…" They all looked at him silently. "What ? What is it ?" the bubbly alien let out, expressing their common curiosity.

But before the answer could be heard, Mark was by their table, smiling contemptuously. "Well well well, seems like you guys have ended up your little sulking session. What was it about, anyway, uh ?"

Sam was about to "catch the ball" and send it back harshly to him, but the long-time rival of the blond bragging boy was quicker : "So you wanna know what was the problem with us all, right ?"

The preppy boy smiled complacently : "Hum, yeah, if you don't mind spilling the beans !"

"Okay, I'll tell you what it was…"

And with that being uttered, Danny looked at alternatively Sam and Cathy with a very naughty look. One that implied a threat, a _serious_ threat. And his smirk was a menacing one as well.

Sam froze, clenching the cutlery in her fists, while temperature suddenly rose inside of her. _No, it can't be true ! He seemed so relax and happy today, and it definitely seemed as if it was all behind. He can't be giving me and Cathy away like this after appearing so nice with us !_ Her heart filled her chest with its now racing heartbeats.

Cathy didn't know what to say, and looked worryingly at Danny, then at Sam, and back at Danny. She didn't get it at all. _He was so nice and cool with us all until now… why would he be betraying us all of a sudden ? It doesn't make sense !_

As for Chris, he was at a loss as well. Danny's behaviour in this moment seemed absurd !

Danny gave Mark a serious look. "Right, the reason why we were all so down is that I found out something that all depressed us. And that thing is…" he trailed off, and his threatening look, frowning and smirking, were directed at Sam in this moment, Sam whom he watched intensely, as if he was savouring her anguish.

"…that thing is… well, we were all utterly dismayed at how stupid, ridiculous and superficial you can be, Mark ! And we all pity you !" Danny lashed out rapidly, in a joyous tone.

Mark's jaw could have touched the ground in this very minute. He frowned to the max and his face grew a dark red, while growling rose within his throat. "You bunch of little rats ! Morons ! Silly pots ! I hope you all fail at the last exams this year !"

And with that, he left, walking very quickly and mumbling away his fury, his two henchmen trying to catch up with him, while the MBC burst out laughing at the preppy boy doing his best to leave the cafeteria as soon as possible.

"I should have known that you couldn't change your mind this fast. You're not the kind to get wild mood swings. Sorry if I actually doubted for a minute !" Sam explained.

"Yeah, I honestly thought you really meant to tell him. Sorry for suspecting you, Dan' !" Cathy sheepishly said.

"Same for me. You really tricked us well, this time, Dan'." Chris concluded.

The self-confident smile was back on the boy's face, and he merely let out the comment they all were used to hear whenever he achieved something : "The Danny never misses !" Then he seemed to remember something and he added, in a lower voice : "Well, _almost_ never…" And he rubbed the back of his head in an ashamed way.

The rest of the group burst out laughing. And how much they had been missing laughter lately ! It really did them a lot of good to laugh all together, simultaneously… like a team !

/

It was evening now, and the MBC was eating a delicious lasagna prepared by Mr Smith. That's when Cathy decided to make her coming out to her grandfather, in front of her friends. She felt the need to confess her difference to him while they were by her side, so she would feel their support and backup.

The old man listened to the whole thing, then simply nodded with a cunning smile on his lips.

"But… but Grandpa… I'm telling you I'm homosexual and you only smile ! You are not shocked or surprised ? Why don't you react more than this ?"

The elder smiled on, then said : "Well, perhaps because I already knew about your little secret, eh ! And this despite all your precautions. I'm an experienced man, you know, and although I look jaunty and a bit crazy, I'm still pretty observant, you know…" And he winked to his granddaughter.

"So… you had guessed everything some while ago ? And why didn't you tell me, then ?"

The old Rhapsodian gazed tenderly at Cathy. "Oh, because I was certain you would come to tell me, one day or another, Schloumba. That's why. And, see, you did ! I hope you're not mad at me for not letting you know I was aware of your secret…?"

Cathy grinned. "No, of course not. And thank you so much for accepting me like I am, Grandpa ! You're so cool ! You're the best of grandfathers !"

His grin grew bigger. "Eh eh, thank you, Schloumba !"

Danny wiped his mouth and exclaimed : "Mr Smith, I hereby declare you king of lasagna !"

And all of them burst out laughing at the same time. It was a pleasure hearing these laughters after those terrible silent days. Sam then put her hand over Cathy and squeezed it gently, smiling. The young alien turned to hear, blushed and smiled back. Everyone now knew and everyone accepted. They didn't have to hide anymore. They had won, and their difference was respected by everybody… including Danny !

/

"Your turn, Chris !" Sam spoke up.

The tech laid a queen on the table. The Jock put a king, and Cathy… an ace !

"YAY ! I win !" shrilled the stretchable girl. "You know, I start to really like that game !"

"Yeah… because you're winning, that's why !" remarked the green-eyed boy. He said this in such a funny tone that everyone laughed.

But he soon got serious again, and looked at each of his friends in turn. "Look, I have to say something. And that is… I'm terribly sorry for what I did ! So sorry for the suffering I brought to you two, girls ! And also for the disappointment and the sadness you felt because of me. I don't know what I could do to apologize enough for being such a prick…"

"You said you were sorry, and that's enough for me. That and the fact you accept me and Cathy like we are. I ask nothing more than your understanding of the situation and your being respectful of our own identities. You don't have to agree with us, but simply to respect us this way. Nothing more. If you do, then thanks a lot ! You're smarter than you used to show in the old days. You're maturing and getting wiser, and I have to admire that, Danny !"

"Thanks for saying that, Sammy. You always seem to find the right words. No wonder you're our leader."

"I'm not the leader, but I've been used to ponder things a lot before acting, that's all. And I just hate it when people act out of emotions, without ever giving it a thought. Emotions are important, but intelligence and reason are as well."

"Yeah, I know, I've been pretty stupid lately. Sorry again ! I sincerely regret every single word I said, and that hurt you !"

Cathy quickly intervened : "Hey, it's okay, really. It was a bad moment for us, a real bad one, but now we're out of it and fine. Not such a big deal ! True that it _did_ hurt, but... let's focus on the present and on the positive things ! Okay ?" She grinned enthusiastically to Danny.

He did the same and answered : "Right, I guess you speak wisely. We have to forget those hard times and live the present in the best possible way. Speaking of which, I modestly think I will win next game. Who wants to bet ?"

"Me ! Me !" Cathy exclaimed. "I won't let you have the upper hand so easily, Danny Boy."

"And neither will I !" Sam added as she looked at her own cards.

"Count me in, buddies !" Chris said in an energetic tone, a smirk on his face as he saw what cards he had received.

There was a pause, during which they all looked at each other in turn, then the Jock coughed in a pompous way and... "Looks like _everyone_ wants to win this one, round here ! Okaaaaay..." And he rolled his eyes as he ended up his sentence.

They all giggled at this and couldn't stop before a good while...

/

"Mmmmmmmh, come here, my Love !"

Sam opened her sheets and waited. Cathy slowly got in and immediately turned to her golden-eyed lover. She stretched her arms and delicately made them go round the brunette's waist, then back to the start and one more turn. Then she rested her hands against the warm body, which now was wrapped three times in the alien arms' embrace.

"Mmmmmmmmh, I love it when you stretch your arms around me. It's so sweet."

"Gald you like it. I'm really fond of doing that, to have you closer to me." Cathy replied. And she made a little effort, pulling on her arms. Sam's body immediately got even closer to Cathy's, her mouth just beside her's. "And now, let me taste those tantalizing lips. I've been missing them so badly..."

The young Rhapsodian leaned and rested her mouth against Sam's. The yellow member kissed back sensuously, tightening her hug against Cathy's body. They started to get a little more hectic, then a bit more again.

They pulled away after a few minutes, gazed deep inside each other's eyes, then smiled tenderly and the black girl stroked slowly the white cheek.

"What sweet skin you have, my Cathy ! I'll always be marvelling at your soft skin !"

Cathy felt herself blushing out of pleasure. "Thank you so much, my Sam !"

Her partner smiled, her white teeth shining brightly in her black face (Cathy loved that contrast and found it so cute), and her eyes shone a different light. "And now, let me show you how much I adore you."

She sent her tongue inside Cathy's mouth and both tongues then moved gently in rhythm, looking for each other in the wet cave. Their salivas mixed and their hugs became tighter and tighter, both squeezing the loved body as strong as possible.

The deep kiss grew more and more intense, both heads moving fiercely as the tongues raced in an incredibly exciting way, that time in Sam's mouth.

The girls finally parted and stared at each other, panting like there's no tomorrow, mouths wide open, but still smiling, eyes shining.

"Waow... what a... run ! You're... really gifted... my Love !" Cathy managed to utter.

"And... so are... you... Darling ! You're... just great... !" Sam choked out.

It took a while for them to catch up with their breath, and when it was finally done, they just lay in the bed, Cathy's arms still wrapped around Sam, her head nested again the upper part of her chest.

"You know, Sam, I'm so happy about the end of that crisis. I honestly was so sad, and thought it would last much longer. I'm so relieved it was over so quickly !"

The leader smiled softly. "Danny is slowly but surely becoming wiser, more mature. He made an effort on this. A great effort, that we mustn't underestimate. It did cost him, but he still did it. I'm proud of him, really ! He sometimes behaves in an irritating way, but that's just like him. He's one of my best friends, and I still like him a lot."

"Yeah, same here. He's somehow stubborn, but he's still a great buddy. And you're right : he made some effort for us, and I'm so grateful to him about that. He cancelled his bad behaviour with his apologies. And now he's back to normal... well, if Danny can ever be considered "normal", that is !"

Both guffawed at this. "You're kind of mean, my Cathy. But true that Danny is such a puzzle in himself. Still, a great friend, who you can rely on !"

"Yeah, a great friend indeed..." Cathy repeated.

They were silent for a while, remembering what they had been through, and how it finally had got better today. Then Sam turned her head slightly, in direction of Cathy's.

"Do we sleep now ?"

"Mmmmmmmh, let me think... I'll turn off the light..." she trailed, and undid one of her arms to switch the lamp off then wrapped her arm around Sam's wait again "...and now... mmmmmmmh, I propose another tender moment before we slip in the kingdom of dreams, 'kay ?"

"Sure !", Sam's voice answered in the dark.

And their lips joined again for another moment of pure bliss, while happiness shimmered like never before in their hearts.

/

**So ? How was that ? Did you enjoy that chapter, as bright as the previous one was dark ? I hope you did. Aaaaah, it feels so much more comfortable when things are going the way up, right ?**

**As always, any reaction from you is welcome.**

**Woooooot, 3 chapters done in no time ! What's happening to me, really ? I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll start next chappy real soon.**

**Stay tuned, and in the mean time, may inspiration be with you on your own stuff !**

**Read ya's !**

**/ Léo /**


	12. Ecstasy

**Hi there, everyone !**

**I forgot to make a shout out in my last chapter, so here it is : BIG UP to CutieGirl57 for her nice review. Your words are dear to me. I'm glad you find the relationship between Sam and Cathy adorable, coz that's exactly what I tried to make it. And about Danny… well, I'll explain it in the END CREDITS, after the conclusion of the story.**

**And now for you all, there comes the new chapter. s**

**N'joy ! **

**/**

**11 _ ECSTASY**

**/**

« Hufff, I'm dead ! » Danny exclaimed as he dropped the backpack he had been carrying for a good while now. He even sat down to emphasize his tiredness.

« Are you that exhausted, Dan' ? A strong boy like you? » Sam teased him.

« Well, you'll see when you have my age, girl ! » he said in a funny tone.

While Cathy giggled and Chris grinned, Sam crossed her arms and smirked mockingly : « Dude, I _already_ had your age ! Have you forgotten I'm older than you ? »

Danny was silent for a few seconds, then : « Ah yes, true ! » The other three laughed, Mr Smith laughed up his sleeve, and all started unpacking.

« Are you sure it was a good idea to come back to the place where we suffered last month ? » Chris asked the leader.

The amber-eyed girl locked her gaze with his. « My opinion is that this is a beautiful place to stay, with this glade, this lake and silence all around, and it would be a pity to renounce to all this only because there once was a regrettable incident here. Besides, spending nice moments here will help us exorcizing the bad times we went through, and then we'll be able to remember this glade as a place of good memories, not bad ones. »

The blunette nodded. « Yep, I get your point, Sam. That's actually very sensible to me. A very good idea. True that we have to somehow get rid of the bad memories. »

« That's for sure ! » Cathy added. « Thanks for insisting about that new try here ! I guess this time everything should be alright, no ? »

Danny coughed funnily : « And I promise I won't be mad if I see any girls kissing round here ! »

Sam gave him an ironic look. « Sure of that, macho boy ? » Then smirked.

« Dead sure ! Nothing can make me lose my balance today ! »

« Hum, let's check if that's true… » Sam trailed, and she walked to Cathy and kissed her tenderly. Then she turned around and observed the Jock's reactions.

He shrugged then grinned. « See, I've learned my lesson well ! » Cathy giggled, Sam chuckled and they all felt cool about it.

« Hey kids, I wouldn't want to bother you but can I have a helping hand with the grilling ? Just one of you ? » Mr Smith asked in the back.

« I'll be here, Grandpa ! » the blonde answered.

« Me too ! » Sam added.

« And what do _we_ do, uh ? » Chris asked, then it hit him. « Ah, yes, we can set the tablecloth and take out the napkins and the drinks ! »

« Yup, and after I could give you another punishing at poker, uh ? » the spiked-haired said.

« Oh no, not again… ! » Chris sighed, and rolled his eyes up to the sky.

/

« Oh gosh, I don't think I can take anything else in that belly ! » Danny informed everyone.

« Well, neither can I ! » the tech let out. « I'm as full as a jar ! »

« It was delicious, as always ! » Cathy remarked. « I just love these sausages… how do you call them, Sam ? »

« Chipolatas ! » the brunette said. « I think it comes from Europa, maybe Italy, I'm not sure. »

« Ah, no matter where they come from. As long as they can be eaten ! » That was Danny, always enjoying a good meal. It made them all giggle.

They were all lying, except for Sam, who was sitting. Cathy was resting her head in the leader's lap, and the black girl was running her graceful fingers in the blonde hair of her beloved, sometimes also stroking her cheek. And that didn't disturbed anybody.

« Are you going to bath in the lake afterwards, kids ? » the old Rhapsodian asked.

« Grandpa, please, stop calling us « kids ». We are teenagers now, you know ! » The rest of the gang chuckled at this.

« Alright, alright, Schloumba ! Teenagers ! I'll try to remember that. So, will you ? »

« YAY, let's swim in the lake ! » Cathy exclaimed. « We'll have a dashing time ! »

« I hope it's not too cold… » Chris wondered as he took a look at the water a litle further.

Danny made the sound of a chicken. « Cot-cot-cot, I'm a chicken, I'm afraid of water, cot-cot… »

Chris glared at him. « Ah ah, very funny ! You must have been a chicken in a previous life ! »

Cathy looked up at Sam. « But before we actually put our swimsuits on, come lie down in my lap. It's my turn to cuddle you, Sweetheart ! »

That made the African-American girl grin as broad as she could. She was happy, so happy to be here, and to be able to live fully her love with Cathy, without any hinder.

The yellow member rested her head against Cathy, who started to stroke her cheek, her other hand entwined in Sam's.

/

« Oooooooh my Goooooood ! It's so coooooooold ! » Chris screamed as he put his foot in the water.

« Cot-cot-coooot ! » the Jock exclaimed as he was almost completely submerged.

« Now give it a rest, Dude ! It's not funny ! I really find it cold ! »

Sam caught the tech's eye. « Chris, just dive into it. You'll scream your lungs out, but you'll suffer less than if you enter the water bit by bit. »

He looked at her. « Easier said than done ! I don't dare to dive in there ! »

Cathy had started swimming, and she turned to the blunette. « It's cold, yeah, but not that cold, you'll see. Just do it. It won't be that terrible, you'll see ! »

The geek hesitated for another minute, then said : « Oh, after all, I don't care. I'll be a real man, for once ! »

And he threw himself in the lake.

Only to gush out of it 3 seconds later, yelling on the top of his voice : « AAAAAAH, DAAAAAAMN ! It's so cOOOOOOld ! ShIIIIIt ! »

Sam gave him a smile. « Yes, I know, it's terribly cold the first time, but you'll get used to it when you swim. Come on, go ahead ! »

« Hey, girls, was it just me or did you hear our geek curse ? » the green-eyed boy asked.

« Yeah, that's not like you, Chris. Kind of strange, I must say. » the brunette replied.

The Jock laughed and went on : « Christopher Jones swearing ! I must remember that ! What's the date, today ? »

« Danny… stop… it… okay… ? » Chris said, stuttering out of cold.

The girls burst out laughing. Sam then swam in direction of Cathy, who did the same once she had notice dit. When they were just facing each other, Cathy stretched her arms underwater and drew Sam to her. The African-American smiled at this.

When they were facing, the yellow member put her lips on the neck of the pink one and laid a sweet, long kiss. Then she worked her way up, kissing slowly, gently. Cathy had closed her eyes and discretely moaned her satisfaction, grinning incessantly.

Once the leader had reached up, she gazed deep into the eyes of her beloved and pushed her mouth against hers. And the blond leaned forward, never ceasing to stare into the gorgeous golden globed that were losing themselves in the ocean-blue eyes.

The boys watched them from a distance, both with a happy face. They enjoyed it a lot to see their friends having such a nice time together. One of the greatest pleasures of friendship is to see your friends happy.

« See how beaming they are ? It's so cool to know they are finally happy together. It hasn't been easy, but now it's here and I'm rejoicing with them. » Chris spoke up.

Danny gazed at him for a moment, thoughtfully, then shared his opinion : « Yeah, they're just feeling amazing, and that's really awesome ! What a fool I've been these past weeks ! What damn intolerant I've been ! Why did I react like this ? Why ? »

Chris gave him a stern look. « Hum, your macho side ? » he let out teasingly, smiling.

The Jock saw how Chris was looking at him joshingly, and he smiled as well. « Yeah, I guess so. I was too much of a macho. But it's over now. I'm gonna go straight, and do all I can to help my friends. Friendship goes first ! »

« Now you're reasoning good ! Congrats for becoming so wise, Dan' ! »

« Yeah. I somehow needed to open my eyes and be more open-minded » Danny sighed.

The two boys watched the girls for a moment, then started in their direction.

/

It was mid afternoon now and the MBC teammates were resting in the shade of the trees. Mr Smith was reading a book a little further.

« You know, I want to apologize once again for bringing in so much sorrow, because of my intolerance. I'm really sad to have put you through all this. That was foolish ! »

Cathy took a look at Danny. « Now it's okay, Dan' ! You already said you were sorry, so that's fine. But thanks for telling us anyway ! »

Sam nodded. « Cath's right. No need to apologize again. You already have and it's all behind now. And we must thank you for becoming tolerant with us. It really warms our hearts to know you're happy for us now. »

« Yes, I am. And I wish you the best, sincerely ! You deserve it ! »

Chris watched Danny for a moment, then he couldn't help making a remark. « You know, Danny, you often showed off and talked complacently about yourself, but you're way more touching when you show your tender side. And I'm not joking here. I'm serious. »

The scarred boy observed his friend. « Well, if you are serious, then thanks for letting me know. That's really nice of you ! »

« Anytime, Buddy. » Chris answered with a wink. Then he turned to the girls : « I'm happy we're spending such a great day here. Far better than last time. And i'm mostly satisfied because we now all feel fulfilled. It's just wonderful to be all happy together ! »

« You said it, Chris ! » Cathy said. « I'm happy like I've never been, thanks to you all. And especially to you ! » She reached for Sam and kissed her tenderly.

« I'm happy if you are, Sweetheart ! I love you so much, Cathy ! »

« I love you too, Sam ! And I always will ! »

They kissed again then looked at each other. And in their eyes, happiness shone intensely, so intensely. It sparkled like it never had before and its light was almost blinding. Love was there, glinting majestically like the rarest treasure, beaming on and on, like a hundred million suns…

_**T H E **_**/**_** E N D **_


	13. Postword

**X _ POSTWORD**

**/**

**Me : Hey, do you know if that word, « postword », actually exists ?**

**Foreword : I just dunno, Man !**

**Me : You don't ? I thought it would be same as foreword, but for the end…**

**Foreword : Hum, still, i dunno…**

**Me : But you don't know if you have a « twin brother » ?**

**Foreword : I don't. Look, next time, why don't you write END CREDITS, as always ?**

**Me : Yeah, but i wanted to change, that's why…**

**Foreword : Okay, i'm outta here… (*leaves*)**

**Me : Well, thanks for helping, really !**

**Audience : (*cough cough*)**

**Me : Oh gosh, yeah, sorry, i… i forgot about you all. Yeah… hum… so here it is :**

**/**

**/**

**WHY WRITING SUCH A STORY ?**

**I wanted to write a story that reflects my opinions. I'm VERY open-minded and tolerant, and most respectful of people's differences. I notably have great respect for women, far more than men (my friends call me « the feminist », since i always take the defense of females against males… but i am who am i, too bad if some don't like me for not being a « real man »… so-called real men are kinda ridiculous, aren't they ?).**

**And i also have respect for homosexuals, and for people with a skin of a different colour than my own (those who are called, maybe a tad despinsingly, « colored people »).**

**In the light of these elements, it seems fair enough to make the protagonists : 1) females 2) homosexuals 3) of different colours (black and white love).**

**And like i said in the FOREWORD, i had the chance to see how lesbian love can be as touching, tender, sweet and caring as the standard girlXboy love. And i think to have emphasized the tenderness between Sam and Cathy enough to prove it !**

**WHY « A HUNDRED MILLIONS SUNS » ?**

**It's a title i love, taken from a Snow Patrol album (Big Up to all SP fans outta here !)**

**I really wanted to use that title for a story. And i thought it would perfectly depict the power of love reflecting in the eyes of my heroins. Don't you think ?**

**WHY MAKING DANNY THAT MEAN ?**

**Here it is : he's a macho, and i must say i hate machos. Because they far too often lack respect. They indeed scorn : 1) women 2) gays 3) heterosexuals they think « not manly enough ». And they can be racist as well. I used Danny as an example of really foolish and intolerant macho behaviour, the kind you see in the real world.**

**I also tried to show that even the one showing so much hate towards a group of society can actually (provided he/she makes the effort !) change and improve, to become someone better, even contrary to the evil one he/she used to be.**

**Danny has actually won a great battle against his own nature, in this story, and he definitely can be proud of that !**

**WHY MENTIONING « ECSTASY » IN THE LAST CHAPTER'S TITLE ?**

**There is two meanings to this word : the drug, well-known from the partymakers, and the feeling (the drug most certainly being given that name coz it induces the said feeling).**

**In this case, it's evidently the feeling i was referring to. I wanted to underline the extreme welfare the group was experiencing at the same place where worries had started in the first place. And even if this chapter i shorter than the others, i wanted to make it, above all, an expression of pure bliss, bliss which is also called « ecstasy ».**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTION LEFT…**

… **do not hesitate to ask them via either review or PM ! **

**X**

**X**

**DEDICATION**

**This story is dedicated to MASTERMINOR, but also to CHRISTRON4000, coz she liked the story so much… and wrote very nice reviews which went straight to my heart ! **

**You both ROCK, girls !**

**X**

**X**

**THANKS**

**Thanks to all the users who took the time to read my story and either liked it or liked it and reviewed it or liked it and congratulated via PM or liked it and did none of those. The main point is that you actually **_**liked**_** it !**

**Special thanks to ChrisTron4000, Blood-of-Silver, Masterminor, Hali Nuva, Cathyrulz4ever, CutieGirl57, BeachBabe123 ! Thanks for your everyday friendship and your awesome stories ! You count so much for me, Folks, you have no idea !**

**LAST…**

**You know, i feel a tad sad (a tad sad… Pffff ! XD) that this story is over. I put a lot of myself into it, and did my best to make it as sweet and moving as possible. And now it's all finished.**

**It's like a very good friend who's been walking the distance with you and suddenly has to leave you, for he can't follow where you go.**

**I'm sad, but at the same time happy to have finally written that story i've had in mind for so long and that was really dear to me.**

**X**

**X**

**Till next story and good luck with your own stuff, Folks !**

**Léo**


End file.
